Special Eddie
by emopuppyforever
Summary: What Happeneds when Eddie decide's to go and see his friends but what happens when the people who are inducting him into the hall of fame can only see him BeckyOC SarahOC
1. Eddie watching

_It has been a 4 months after the sudden loss of the late great Eddie Guerrero. I made this story because I am I huge fan of eddie and miss him dearly _

_(**EDDIE'S A GHOST IN THIS)**_

It is the royal rumble Eddie is watching from the heavens with his fingers crossed for all of his friends in the royal rumble match

(In heaven)

Eddie was watching nervous as hell, Eddie loved his friends and Eddie know's that they where frighting of him, then it came to randy orton and his best friend Rey Mysterio

Owen Heart was passing by he notice that Eddie was nervous and walked up to him.

''Hey Eddie are you ok'' Owen's voice made Eddie jump slightly Eddie looked around and saw Owen and smiled '' God Holmes you scared me half to death''. Owen looked at Eddie sadly '' err Eddie ... you..are'' Eddie knew what Owen was saying and looked at the floor sadly and decided to finish his sentence fot him '' Dead'' Owen looked at Eddie sadly '' sorry Eddie'' Eddie nodded his head showing Owen that he has forgiven him and smiled '' Lets just watch the rumble''. So Eddie and Owen watched the rumble from above.

Rey and Randy started to fright and Randy picked up Rey and was about to throw him over the top rop but Rey managed to gab the top rop with is hands and got his legs around Randy's neck and threw him over the top rop and Randy fell on his ass, the fans went wild.

Meanwhile in heaven

First it was quiet until...

Eddie jumped up and down shouting at the top of his lungs ''YES GO REY GO REY GO REY GO REY, Owen was shocked at the outbust and watch Eddie's behavior and laughed '' Randy didn't see that coming at all'' they both laughed and turned to Owen who was smiling happy to him '' Yer you bet ese'' Eddie looked at Rey looking up to the skys and decided leave heaven of a moment. So Eddie started to disappear Owen turned to Eddie and was shocked of what he was seeing '' Eddie what are you doing?'' Eddie looked at Owen and smiled '' I am going down there holmes.

**Thanks for the reviews I found out that scirpt form isn't allowed I have changed a bit so don't worry **

**''EDDIE RULES''**


	2. Rey and Chirs and Eddie

**I took me a age to think about ideas so I hope this is good enough **

**so please be nice**

Eddie was finally after all these months was in a wwe ring agian he walked over to Rey who was on his knees Eddie listen to what he was saying. ''Eddie I did this for you'' Eddie watched Rey walk up the ramp Eddie turned to his fans he heared him say his favourite chant

''EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE'' after hearing this he started to cry Eddie loved his fans and his friends so he decided to follow Rey to the lockeroom. Rey was met by Chavo and Chris Beniot.

Chris was the frist to greet Rey '' Congratulations Rey you are going to wrestlemania'' then Chavo stepped forward '' Yer and I know from my Heart Eddie is watching. Eddie appeared again he stood next to Chavo ( **Chavito to Eddie**) Eddie wished they could see him and hug him again. Rey yawned and decided to go in the lockeroom Rey sat on one of the benchs and then looked up to the heavens and smiled '' Eddie I hope you watched me'' Rey got up and switched the lights off and sat back down.

For a moment it was silence then suddenly Eddie appeared Rey looked at Eddie his eyes widered he couldn't believe what he was seeing '' Eddie is that you'' Eddie walked up a bit and nodded and smiled Rey smiled back he was happy to see Eddie's smile again Rey stood up when over to eddie '' Eddie I can't beileve you here. '' I came to say congratulations'' Rey looked up at Eddie and then hid his face he didn't want Eddie see him cry But Eddie spotted this and lifed Rey's head up and wiped his tears.

Eddie started to comfort him '' Hey stop crying Rey you have just won the Royal rumble. Rey looked at Eddie's brown eyes '' I know it just ...you are here. Then the door opened Chris Beniot walked relising the lights are off so he turned them on then he just saw Rey staring at something so Chris walked up to him and pats him on the shoulder making Rey jump Chris jumped back and smiled Rey turned to Chris'' God Chris you scared me, Chris looked at Rey he seemed white and looked like he seen something shocking '' Rey are you it looks like you have seen a ghost, Rey couldn't keep the fact he saw Eddie away from Chris so he decided to tell him the truth '' I did i saw Eddie'' Chris looked at Rey in confustion '' what?'' Rey knew Chris though he was going mad or something '' It's true I saw him'' Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing he was still confusted ''Rey you had a long day maybe to should get some sleep'' Rey looked at chris '' Chris l am not lying I saw Eddie''

Rey looked around the room but then he remembered something about the last time he met him the lights, '' Turn the lights off please Chris'' Chris nodded and went over to the lights and turned them off and went back over '' Ok Rey is Eddie in this room now'' Rey scaned the room and saw Eddie hiding in one of the lockers '' Yer he is in that locker'' Chris looked at the locker but didn't see anything ''Rey I don't see anything'' He looked back at Rey who was scaning the room '' Rey You are seeing things'' Rey stopped scaning and looked at Chris ''No I am not I never lie unlike Eddie'' Eddie heared the last thing Rey said and laughed. Chris crossed his arms '' Call him then Rey'' Rey nodded and looked around the room '' Eddie show yourself please.

Eddie came out of hiding Chris looked at Rey who was nodding his head forward to try and tell Chris someone is behind you Chris turned around and he was shocked to see his best friend he studded out '' E...D..D..I..E'' Eddie smiled '' O'leoe Holmes miss me Chris nodded and started to cry he went to hug Eddie but fell though him, Eddie looked where Chris fell ''Opps are you ok holmes Chris looked up at Eddie and nodded ''Yes I am fine but why... Chris looked up at Eddie who was smirking '' You want to know why I am here'' Chris nodded and lowered his head yes he wanted to know why he was here but at the same time he wanted to know why he couldn't hug him. Eddie looked like he red Chris's thoughts '' Chris if you believe I am here you can touch me'' Chris shut his eyes and went to touch eddie this time it didn't go though him

'' Eddie its ready you'' Eddie looked up at Chris and crossed his arms '' well you did you expect the boogeyman'' Chris laughed after laughing of a sec he wiped away his tears ''It looks like you haven't loss your humor'' Eddie smiled still with his arms crossed '' How can I am Eddie Guerrero holmes, Then Eddie started to look around the room ( **Which is still dark) **Rey and Chris looked at Eddie confusted '' Eddie what are you looking at'' Eddie turned to Rey '' Holmes have you seen Chavito'' (**Thats what Eddie used to call Chavo if you wanted to know) **Rey shook his head '' No Chavo is... '' Before Rey could finish Chavo came in Rey truned to him then back where Eddie was but Eddie had disappeard again '' Hey Rey are you talking to me.

**Thank you for the review I hope you liked this Chapter **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**(EDDIE RULES) **

**Gets funny trust me **

**Thanks **


	3. Chavo's meeting and Eddie's rampage

**Hello people and to all EDDIE FANS **

2222222222222

Rey looked back at Chavo '' Hey Chavo'' Chavo looked around and turned on the lights and looked at Chris and Rey smling '' Ok should I ask why you guys are standing in the dark'' Rey and Chris stepped forward '' Err Chavo we have something to tell you'' Chavo looked at Rey and Chris '' Ok Rey Shoot'' Rey looked at Chris who was trying to ignore them both Rey looked back at Chavo '' err hmm i know you might not believe this but...'' Rey was interrupted by Randy Orton coming in to room of course Randy was angey about his elimination. He looked angey at Rey '' YOU GOT LUCKY REY! Chris looked at Randy '' Randy stop being a sore loser'' Randy looked at the three men but unaware to them Eddie was still the room Randy looked at Chavo who still looked amused '' Randy How's your ass'' Eddie started to laugh it looks like Chavo is carrying on the humor Randy got really pissed off, ''WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU SAY GUERRERO!'' Chavo looked at Randy '' I said 'How's your ass''.

Before randy could continue the argement the lights went out Chris looked around '' what happerend'' Chavo looked at Chris '' looks like a black out (**if you want to know they had flash light) **The three men contiune talking Randy was still shouting '' HEY ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!'' no one answered, of course they were ignoring him.

**With Chavo, Rey, Chris**

Chavo looked at Rey flashing his light in his face '' So Rey what were you going to tell before we a rudely interrupted'' Chavo contiuned to flash the light in reys face '' Chavo will you stop flashing at bloody thing at me'' Chavo lowered his flash light Rey looked at Chavo '' Ok yer err Chris you tell him'' Rey nuged Chris with his arm and walked over to the other side of the room Chris gave Rey a death glare and when he turned his face to Chavo it soften Chavo turn his attention to Chris who was staring at the floor He mumbled quiety '' we saw eddie'' Chavo put his hand on his ear ''sorry I didn't catch that'' Sudderey a voice came from behind Chavo is was Eddie Chavo's uncle '' They saw me holmes'' Chavo quickly turned around and there he saw his uncle Chavo rumed his eyes thinking he was dreaming put he wasn't Eddie was there Chavo had the most biggest smile on his face never '' Eddie is that you'' Eddie smiled '' Yes it is me'' After hearing the word from Eddie's mouth Chavo wasted mo time running and huging Eddie, He hugged Eddie so tight it looked like he didn't want him leave again. Chavo started to cry on Eddie's shoulder you could see tears dipping down eddie's shoulder. Eddie smiled and hugged him back '' Its ok Chavito'' Chavo eyes looked in to Eddie's ''You called me Chavito'' Eddie smiled '' Of course that your name Chavito'' Then Chavo turned to Chris and Rey who were standing on the other side of the room smiling '' So this is what you were going to tell me'' both Rey and Chris nodded ''Yes''.

Chavo turned back to were Eddie was standing but he wasn't there Chavo looked around the room and he notices Eddie standing next Randy making funny faces behind randy's back Chavo started to laugh quietly unlucky Randy notices this and gave Chavo a death glare '' What are you laughing at'' Cahvo tryed not to laugh '' Noting'' Chavo looked behind Randy and saw Eddie copying Randy and this time he laughed out load '' WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!'' Eddie copyed '' WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!'' Rey and Chris saw this and could help but laugh to Eddie's humor Randy was getting ready pissed off now '' STOP LAUGHING AT ME! Eddie copyed '' STOP LAUGHING AT ME!'' Rey & Chavo & Chris's laughing increased Randy crossed his arms and looked at them in a death glare of course Eddie did the same, '' Give me a good reason why a shouldn't kick you three to a bloody pump Eddie did his own vison of this '' Give me a good reason why a shouldn't kick Randy's ass all over this lockeroom Rey stopped laughing and looked at Randy '' OK OK Randy I will give you a good reason in a list 1. You not worth it 2. I Have noting to proof I eliminated you ok'' Eddie was watching this in interest Rey looked at Chris and Chavo '' Hey you two do you what to get something to eat Chavo and Chris nodded '' Yes please'' So the three man including Eddie walked out leaving Randy in the dark But as they walked they had a big shock the whole place had a black out Rey looked around '' Great just Great'' Chris turned to Eddie ''Hey Eddie'' Eddie looked at Chris ''Yer Holmes'' '' What is it like in Heaven'' Eddie thought for a moment '' Well different then here''.

Eddie looked behind the three man and smiled The three man looked behind and could only see JBL and looked back but Eddie vanished they looked around but couldn't find him Rey shook his head ''He's done it again'' Chris looked at Rey '' Done what'' Chavo came into in convestion '' Vanishing'' Eddie appeard with JBL's hat in his hand Chavo looked at the hat ''Eddie what are you doing with that hat'' Eddie put the hat on his head and started to act like JBL '' I AM A WRESTLING GOD!'' Chavo started to laugh '' Eddie you are a better JBL then JBL'' Eddie looked at Chavo '' Am not Eddie I am a JBL the biggest asshole ever'' the guy's laughed but all of a sudden they heared ''WHERE'S MY HAT GONE!'' the three men turned around and saw JBL walking there way Chavo looked at JBL '' Chavo have you got my hat Chavo shook his head '' why would I want that thing?'' Eddie was behind JBL Chris moved his eyeballs to see Eddie '' Eddie what are you doing?'' He thought Eddie kick JBL put the ass JBL looked behind him '' Who did that'' JBL looked back at the three men who was trying not to laugh JBL got pissed off '' You should respect am JBL the world greatest wwe champion ever and a WRESTLING... Before JBL could finish Eddie started to make soring noises and the three men laughed JBL looked at them angey '' What are you laughing at'' The three men looked behind JBL but Eddie was gone and JBL's hat was on the floor

The three men ran though the corridors looking for Eddie '' I am getting rather sick of Eddie disappearing'' Rey turn towards Chavo '' What do you expect this is Eddie we are talking about'' Rey stopped '' Spit up it is the only way to find him'' They nodded so Chris went forward Rey to the left and Chavo to the right.

**(With Chris) **

Chris ran and spotted Eddie behind Triple Hspitting water Chris stood there '' OH MY GOD WHAT IS HE DOING'' Chris thought Chris ran up Triple H he glabed Eddie and pushed him the nearest room Chris looked at Eddie '' What are you doing?'' Eddie smiled ''terrorsing'' Chris looked at Eddie '' Why?'' Eddie looked at Chris '' because I have missed it here'' Eddie pointed at something behind Chris Chris turned around to see what he was pointed too he was pointing at noting Eddie has outsmarted Chris once again Chris tured around but Eddie dissappered again '' NOT AGAIN'' Chris hearded something outside the room he looked outside the door he saw Triple H on the floor ''OK YOU JUST TIPPED ME UP'' Chris slowly walked away from the scene.

**(With Rey)**

Rey stopped and looked around each corner looking for Eddie '' Where could he be'' all of a sudden he heared '' WHERE'S MY WALLET''

Rey thought '' Bingo'' He saw Booker T sawing though his pockets '' Dam it if only the lights were on'' Rey spotted Eddie counting Booker T's money Rey ran up to Eddie him behind the corner Rey looked at Eddie '' Eddie that's is not yours give it back'' Eddie looked at Rey '' Give what back?'' Rey looked at Eddie and smiled '' the thing that you have stole'' Eddie looked at rey and put his hand on his chest '' Me steal never'' Rey rolled his eyes '' Eddie I know you so give it back to booker now'' Eddie crossed his arms '' ok ok I will give it back'' so Eddie went around the corner and insead of giving it nicely to booker he threw it at him shiting him up Eddie went behind booker, booker was scare to death Eddie coughed a bit went up to his ear and said '' Am the boogeyman and I coming to get you'' booker started temble shaking his lower lip, Eddie tapped his shoulder''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Booker screamed and ran off not even picking up his wallet Eddie walked up and pick up the wallet Rey walked up to him as well and shook his head at him '' What?'' Eddie threw the wallet on the floor '' Eddie'' Rey picked up the wallet and turn back but Eddie was not here '' Great''

**( With Chavo) **

Chavo stopped running and out of bleath ''Dam Eddie can disapper fast'' Chavo spotted Eddie coming out of the diva's lockeroom he ran up to him '' Eddie what are you doing'' Eddie dropped something and Chavo picked it up it was a bra Eddie looked the other way '' Eddie what's this'' Eddie turned '' What ese'' Chavo lifted the bra up into Eddie's face ''This'', Then Candice spotted Chavo with her bra '' CHAVO GUERRERO HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BRA'' Candice walked up to Chavo a stapped him in the face picked up her bra and walked back in the diva's lockeroom. Chavo truned around to see Eddie standing there smiling '' Tu tu tu Chavo I thought you there better than that''. Before he could answer the lights came back on.

**A other chapter done! **

**WRESTLEMANIA IS COMING **

**(EDDIE RULES)**


	4. Note

**Sorry this is not a chapter I just wanted to take this time to tell you about what Eddie ment to me... K **

**Eddie was the greatest **

**Eddie was a great man**

**Eddie was my hero and will always will be**

**Eddie will always be a champion to me and every one else**

**This is what happerend to me on the day Eddie passed away **

**It was a sunday afternoon ( I live in uk) I was bored so I decided to go on the wwe website it was loading and on there it said **

_Eddie Guerrero _

_1967-2005_

**I didn't want to believe it then I sunk into me that he won't be there when I am watching smackdown 'no more lowriders' 'no more lying,cheating'stealing' Then I thought that he will be in my heart forever **

**The tributes shows **

**My favoute tribute song is:**

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face 

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go 

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Eddie I miss you and I love I hope we see each other again 

_VIVA LA RAZE _


	5. Carlito's apple and Randy's haunting

**Thank Thank Thank Thank for the reviews **

**If you are a Randy Orton lover you really shouldn't read this chapter **

Eddie disappeared because of the lights then Chavo looked where Eddie was standing than hearded shouting behind him he turned around and saw Rey and Chris running up to him Rey stopped in front of Chavo '' Hey Chavo we where loo... Before Rey could finsh he saw a big mark on Chavo cheek '' Hey how did you get that'' Chavo put his hand on the mark '' I don't want to talk about it'' Chris lifted his hand off the mark and studed it and smiled '' let me guess Eddie'' Chavo nodded Rey looked around '' specking of Eddie where is he?'' They couldn't find him yet again

**(With Eddie) **

It's cool being a ghost you can get away with everything the one thing that is puzzing me is the only people who can see me is my three ameos (**Can't spell).**

**( Normal pov) **

Eddie was flying down the corridors and spots a other wrestler to terrorize Carlito has happy eating a apple Eddie went up him stole the apple out of his hand and ran off, Rey , Chavo, Chris saw a hovering apple and Carlito running after it '' THAT'S NOT COOL'' Eddie stopped bit the apple and spit it Carlito's face Carlito wiped the apple of his face and saw the half eaten apple on the floor. Eddie smiled as he was flying down the corridors, looking for a other wrestler to terrorize unlucky he couldn't find any then he saw Chavo, Rey and Chris walking to there car Eddie quickly flew in. Eddie smiled it was dark out so the guy's can see him, Rey was not happy '' Eddie was that you carrying that apple'' Eddie turned to Rey '' Yes why'' Chris **( who was driving) **looked at Eddie '' Eddie you can't just terrorize superstars like that'' Eddie smiled and looked out the window.

**(Smackdown) **

Rey come out with a big ovation from the fans Eddie was watching in the back carelly because he was riding his lowrider '' He better not scratch my car'' Eddie thought Rey started to talk about Eddie and that he won the royal rumble of him Eddie smiled Then Randy Orton music came on now Eddie was watching very closely now Then he heared the words he didn't what to hear Randy said '' Eddie is Hell'' Eddie was Very angey he looked at the montor '' Thats it he's having it when he comes back'' Before Eddie could beat his ass Rey did it for him.

Randy came back to the lockeroom Eddie was waiting for him as Randy was coming Eddie tipped him up and he fell face first on the floor he got up and had his fists up '' Who's here SHOW YOURSELF'' Randy walked down to his lockeroom looking around so he won't ambusted again Eddie followed him he saw some cakes on the table, Rey walked and saw Randy unlocking his lockeroom only to see a hovering cake behind Randy Rey stood his distance away from the scene watching, Eddie tapped Randy's shoulder Randy turned around only to have a cake shoved in his face Randy ran away thinking that someone was haunting him he pushed the other wrestlers but he knocked into the undertaker '' Watch where your going orton'' Eddie followed and smiled getting a idea so he went up to the undertaker who was turning way from Randy **( If you want to know Eddie can change to different voices) **So Eddie stopped near Randy's side said in Randy's voice '' UNDERTAKER YOUR A JACKASS'' Undertaker turned quickly around '' What did you just say orton'' Randy looked at taker confused '' Orton did you just call me a jackass Eddie glabed Randy's head and nodded it Undertaker eye's grew with anger as he started to run after Randy down the corrider Eddie followed them Taker chased Randy all the way out of the arena Randy jumped into his car and drove off.

Eddie walked up laughing his head off '' Randy had that going'' Eddie saw a coffee maker he made a coffee of himself Rey saw a hovering cup of coffee glabed it and pushed Eddie in the other room and turned the lights so he could see Eddie '' Eddie not to be rude anything but people aren't accunstomed for seeing a flying cup of coffe you did to be more careful'' Eddie started to drink his coffee Rey looked at Eddie confused ''What Rey'' '' Eddie I thought ghosts can't drink '' Her but I am Eddie Guerrero'' Rey looked out side the door and saw Chris and Chavo walking up he quickly signeled them to come in.

Chavo and Chris ran in '' What's up Rey oh did you hear about Randy everyone thinks hes gone mad'' Rey looked at Chris '' Chris Eddie did that'' Chris looked at Eddie you was trying to ignore the conversation Chris walked up Eddie's face ''Eddie did you drive Randy insane'' Eddie looked at Chris then looked away '' He had it coming'' Chavo also went to his uncle for a expectation '' Eddie why did you do it'' Eddie looked at his nephew '' He said I am in Hell'' Chris looked at the two '' HE SAID WHAT'' Rey looked at Chris's outbust and tried to clam him down '' Hey Chris clam down please'' After a few minutes Chris clamed down but was still angey for what Randy said.

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE FOREVER **

**SORRY BUT I AM A BIG FAN OF HIM SOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL BE PUTTING EDDIE AT EVERY ENDING OF EACH CHAPTER.**


	6. Randy and JBL's Fall

**Hello Hello Thanks of the reviews**

**I hope you like this Chapter**

**Smackdown**

After the events from last week Randy orton has to explain his actions about what he said about Eddie Guerrero he showed the footage and then he disappered. Then the Randy Orton's music came on and he came out in Eddie's lowrider Eddie was watching in the back and was furious because Randy was riding his lowrider '' HOW DARE HE RIDE MY LOWRIDER'' so Randy started to talk about how Eddie is no sant after the refs restrained Rey Randy came rushing back holding his head.

Chris Benoit saw Randy and walked up to him and smirked '' Hows your head'' Randy looked at Chris with a death glare and walked off

Randy's POV

I walked down the corridor looking around because I was jumped by something last time before I could put my key in the keyhole I saw JBL standing near the coffee table but his hat was missing I knew something was wrong so decided to walk up to him.

Normal POV

'' Hey John how are you '' JBL looked at Randy then looked away '' Am fine but my hat has been stolen again'' **( EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE) **'' You will have that thing'' Randy thought Randy looked a JBL '' John things are getting weird around here''

'' Tell me about it my hat keeps on getting stolen by something'' Randy looked on the coffee table and laughed John looked a Randy puzzed '' What's so funny?'' Randy looked up a JBL and smirked '' Where's your drink'' JBL looked at the table and indeed his drink was gone'' JBL looked for his drink but couldn't find it anywhere but soon JBL looked at the other table and as shocked of what he saw his hat filled with shit **( Like on smackdown) **JBL looked around and saw Chavo laughing at him JBL got really pissed off he marched over to Chavo but before he could reach him someone dropped JBL's hat off the table and JBL slipped on the floor Randy started to laugh but JBL was pushed from behind right into Randy and Randy landed on top JBL Everyone was laughing. Eddie was also laughing Chavo looked behind the two men who are still on the floor Eddie stopped laughing and looked at Chavo giving him a tumbs up Chavo roll his eyes and shook his head. Chavo walked down the corridor and bumped into the undertaker '' Sorry Taker'' Chavo looked away ready to be hit by taker eyes tigly closted Chavo slowly looked at taker with a confusted look '' Aren't you going to hit me'' Taker shook his head '' Chavo I am not a animal which hurts men bumping into me'' Chavo looked in relef '' But you chased Randy out of the arena'' Taker evily smiled '' That's because he called me a jackass'', Eddie laughed because it was his idea '' well anyway Chavo hows is Randy'' Chavo looked at Taker '' Well lets just say he's been on the floor laterly'' Taker started to laugh '' God what is wrong with Orton laterly 1 minute he's walking the next he's on the floor.

Chavo walked into his lockeroom and saw Eddie smiling Chavo walked over to him '' Eddie why'' Eddie looked at Chavo and smiled '' Because it has became boring around here we did some humor. Then Chavo heared the door open and signaled Eddie to go Eddie shook his head and went up to Chavo and whispered '' Remember Chavo you can only see me'' Batista walked though the door Chavo smiled and greeted him '' Hey up Dave How are you'' Dave looked and Chavo and smiled '' Am Fine thanks my arm is on the med so I will in the ring soon'' Eddie was happy to see Dave again Dave looked and Chavo and said '' How's the Guerrero Family'' Chavo looked at Dave and smiled '' We are just about getting there we are still a bit shocked'' Eddie looked at Chavo and looked at the floor sadly Chavo looked at Eddie but Dave notied this and looked behind him but didn't see anything '' Err Chavo what are you looking at'' Chavo looked at Dave as he was about to answer Randy came thought the door still wet Dave laughed and handed him a towel '' Randy how's your boyfriend'' Randy quickly looked at Dave '' What do you mean by that'' Dave started to sigger '' I saw what happened between you and and JBL'' Randy got really pissed off and then JBL walked though the door and looked really pissed off Dave and Chavo looked at each other and smiled '' Me and Chavo will just leave you two in peace'' Eddie started to laugh and went behind Randy and got his head and JBL's and made them kiss each other Chavo and Dave looked stunned Randy and JBL looked at Dave and Chavo who are still looking stunned and walked out the door of the changing room Dave looked at Chavo '' Chavo really did I just see that'' Chavo looked and Dave and nodded then Rey walked thought door and saw Dave and hugged him '' Hey it's great to see you'' Dave smiled '' It's great to see you too'' Chavo, Rey, Dave and of course Eddie walked out the door and met Chris who was walking to the lockeroom Dave smiled '' Hey Chris what to glab something to eat Chris nodded '' Yea just give me two minutes'' the guys waited and Chris came out and men went into the car and drove off.

**REY REY REY WON THE TITLE **

**(EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE)**


	7. Undertaker's manager Eddie's smile

**HEY HEY **

**I am going to put a new character in this story.**

**(Rebecca H) Becky (ME) but I wasn't born in Mexico But I decided to put myself in the story**

**Born: Mexico same place as Eddie **

**Eddie's next door neighbour and know's Eddie's friends **

**Hobbies**

**Likes Wresting, animals**

**ETC**

**Look's ( this is what a looked like really)**

**: long brown hair up to her shoulders **

**: Light blue eyes **

**THE CHAPTER **

I walked into the arena with my head down and didn't care which superstar I bumps into then Rey spots me and runs up to me I could hear someone running looked up and saw Rey jumped on me and hugged me tigly first I was in shock then I hugged him back '' Hey Rey'' Rey looked at me '' are you ok'' I smiled '' just about'' Rey let me go and took my hand '' come on lets meet the other they are going to be soooooooooooo happy your here'' I rolled my eyes as Rey dragged me to the lockeroom and knocked on the door '' Hey can I come in'' He heared Chavo's voice '' Yes Rey all clear'' as Rey opened the door Chavo spotted me and gave me a big hug '' Hey Up'' I looked at Chavo and studded out '' Ch.a..vo c..a..n't b..eath'' Chavo let go on me and I started to bleath agian '' opp sorry'' I smiled and looked at the other stars who smiled at me '' Hey Everyone'' Then Eddie spotted me his brown eyes widened '' BECKY GOD I WISH YOU CAN SEE ME'' I looked at Rey '' Rey if you don't med can I just walk around by myself for a bit'' Rey smiled '' Ok Becks I got to get really of a match anyway'' I smiled and walked down the corridor and saw the undertaker and walked up to him '' Hey Mark long time no see'' He turned around to face me and smiled '' Hey Becky how are you'' I wasn't nervous to be standing in floor of a 7 foot tall man you looked like death but I knew I had to be careful but I knew he will never hurt me '' am fine do you now where Theodore Long's office is'' Mark nodded '' Yes walk down the corridor and around the right corner and it is the first door'' I quickly gave mark a kiss on the cheek and ran down the corridor and reached Mr long's office.

I knocked on the door '' come in'' I walked in '' Hey mr long'' Theodore knew that voice he turned around and smiled '' Hey Becky how are you'' I looked at him and smiled '' am fine err Mr long'' Theodore looked at me '' Call me TJ** (Don't ask)** '' I nodded '' Ok TJ I was just woulding if I could' Theodore looked at me and smiled '' Yes'' I looked at him confusted '' You didn't let me finish'' Theodore looked at me and smiled '' You want I job here'' I nodded Therodore looked at me again '' Only on one condition'' I nodded '' what'' Therodore looked at me '' You must manage the undertaker'' I looked shocked '' Why'' '' Because he needs a manager'' I nodded '' Becky I will talk to him'' I left the room and went to my own lockeroom saying my name on it **BECKY THE BITCH (EDDIE EDDIE) ** I was thinking what who put that on my door I unlocked the door and walked into my new lockeroom and decided to sing I song Eddie like as he used to watch me over the fence.

_It's the things that you do,  
So physical,  
It's the things that you say,  
So flammable,  
You know I can't resist,  
Boy it's such a shame,  
Do you belong to another,  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,_

It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel

I'm going to make you mine,  
It's not impossible,  
Got t9o let you know,  
I'm irresistible,  
Baby can't you see,  
You're the one for me,  
But you belong to another,  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,

It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel

When I look into your eyes,  
Everytime you smile at me,  
Oh I go weak inside,  
Baby I just can't hide my love,

It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel

Eddie started to cry because that song always made him cry. Then someone knocked on my door I answered the door and saw Mark with a big smile on his face '' What'' Mark walked in '' was that you singing'' I looked away and nodded '' you are a good singer'' I looked back '' Thanks'' Mark looked at me again '' Why do you keep looking at me like that'' Mark smiled '' Just trying to scare you'' I nodded and chocked my eyebrow '' right'' Mark started to get his make up out I looked at him confusted '' If you are coming out to the ring with me you must look dead'' Mark started to black make up on around my eyes to make them stand out. Then he got the mirror out and gave it to me '' COOL'' Then Mark gave me a urn '' Ok'' Eddie watched this and started too laugh at me about the way a looked then a sudderey looked at Mark '' How did you know I was going to manage you'' '' Theodore told me'' I looked at him '' Your not going to make me into some kind a paul bearer'' Mark shook his head '' No'' Then Mark gave me dress to wear '' Black Why do I have to wear black'' Mark shook his head and looked away '' Well it is going to look weird if you wear white and I wear black'' I went up by big mirror and put the dress against my body and then looked at Mark '' Ok you wristed my arm I will try it on'' so I went in the other room and came out Mark looked shocked '' What I look horrible'' Mark and Eddie shook their head the same time '' You look great Becks'' '' Thank you Mark'' Mrak walked to the door and looked back '' meet me next to the curtians in a hour'' I nodded and Mark lift the room.

Eddie looked at me and smiled and then looked at the skys and whispered '' God please let her see me'' Sudderey God appeared and he didn't look happy '' Eddie you did to ask before you come down here'' Eddie looked at me again '' Please let her see me'' God looked that me and then looked at Eddie '' Ok Eddie but no more people ok'' Eddie nodded God disappeard Eddie walked up to me he tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and then I saw Eddie I could believe what I was seeing and fung my arms around Eddie not letting him go '' Eddie I have soooooooooooooooooo missed you'' I let go of him Eddie looked at me '' Becky can you sing me a song please'' I nodded '' What song'' Eddie thought '' my theme tune'' I smiled opened me mouth:

_VIVA LA RAZA...  
I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal  
I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal_

Mamacita, I got the passion that sat for long  
Los guerreos fall in love with the lacking charm  
One woman isn't enough amigo  
Siempre recojiendo mas mujeres por que somos latinos   
Hey, I'm tougher than tough calling you buff cause  
I lie I cheat I steal  
I lie I cheat I steal  
I don't care if you don't like me, Everybody wants to fight me  
Can You feel It?  
Hey, oyelo clarowe i aint the one you want to meet  
No ay nada mas caliente  
I'm too hot for you  
Latino heat

I can't be weak  
Coming from the streets at the ghetto  
At the end of the week I get to keep your dinero  
Your fast asleep when I sneak in your casa  
Your life sucks 'cuz your bankrupt and I'm laughin'   
You can't trust me ese, 'cuz I'm latin'

I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal  
I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal

Eddie smiled he loved my voice I looked at my watch '' Opp Eddie I got to gone'' I said good bye to Eddie and ran down the corridor Mark was waiting '' Your finelly here'' Mark are you sure I look ok'' Mark nodded '' Ok I have to at into character'' Mark's music came on Mark got into character he looked scarey''

Tazz and Michael Cole 

''Welcome to Friday night Smackdown everyone''

'' You said it Cole it is going to a rocket buster tonight''

Undertakers music

'' Looks like we are going to started stuff off with the deadman''

'' Yes Cole and He isn't coming alone we heared he had a new manager with him but it is female''

I walked behind Mark I was a bit nervous because it is my first night in a wrestling ring Mark did his thing with the rolling eyes and lights going up terroring his next victim I got out of the ring holding the urn and decied to use it Mark was down and not moving I lifted the urn adove my head Mark sat up shiting his apportant mark got him around the neck and up of a chock slam **(If you wanted to know he is frighting a rookie) **Then he got him into a tombstone 1..2..3 I got into the ring to congrat him he got on his knee **(like the undertaker does)** the lights went blue and he was holding his hands like he wanted his urn so I gave him HIS urn he got up and looked at me in the eyes and then rolled them back into his head and I raised his hand.


	8. Becks love Eddie's anger

**Thank you thank you**

**I am back with a other chapter**

**I going put some romance in this chapter**

22222222222222222

I was walking down the corridor with Mark '' Great Match Mark but remember he was a rookie so please next time you battle one don't be so hash ok'' Mark looked at me and then put his arm around me I fet a bit uncomfomable '' Ok but its not my style'' Eddie was following close by '' I don't like people touching her he better get his arm off her or a will make him'' Eddie thought after Mark refused to move his arm Eddie looked for the nearest object which was a chair and than looked for the nearest superstar which unfortunaty was Randy Orton so Eddie decided to throw the steet chair at the Mark it hit Mark in the back after it hit Eddie quicky threw the chair at Randy Randy caught it Mark spurn around Randy threw the chair on the floor and then put his hands up in defence '' Taker take it easy'' Randy was wearing a plasic chast after scoring a broken ankle by Kurt Angle Mark walked closer to Randy at the corner of my eye a saw Eddie smirking I rolled my eyes Randy saw this and looked at me '' I are rolling your eyes at me'' I looked at Randy '' no'' Randy walked towards me a stepped back a bit he was about to touch me but Mark glabed him by the throat '' Don't you touch her'' The two started to shout at eachother so I decided to move away from the scene I walked around the corner and bumped into the wwe champion '' Sorry John I didn't see where I was going John looked at me and smiled '' No probs Hey B whats going on around that corner'' I looked embarrassed '' Oh Just Mark shouting at Randy '' John looked around the corner and then looked back '' B you need get more in contol'' I shook my head and looked away '' Hey B do you want to glab something to eat'' I nodded John took my hand I was shocked and also happy but one person who wasn't happy **( guess who?) **Eddie anger rose he followed me and John down to the cafe I had a samwich John had a cake afterwards me and John walked back to the my lockeroom Eddie followed still not happy I invented John in.

'' Thanks'' John looked at me puzzed '' What for?'' '' For getting me away from Mark and Randy before they started to rip each apart'' John laughed '' No Probs B'' Eddie watched closery unlucky for Eddie John face came closer to mine Eddie's eyes widend _His not going to do what I think his is going to do'' _Eddie thought John kissed me on the lips I was shocked John stopped and looked away '' I am sor... Before he could finish I got his head with both of my hands and kissed him on his lips Eddie was getting pissed off really bad '' THAT'S IT'' Before Eddie could do any damage John walked to the door and then turned around '' B meet me outside hear the parking lot'' he winked and then walked off.

Eddie tapped me on the shoulder I turned around '' Oh Hello Eddie'' Eddie stood there arms folded over his chest and then shook his head '' What's up Eddie'' Eddie looked at me '' WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT'' I stepped back '' God Eddie clam down what did I do? Eddie walked to me '' You Kissed John Cena'' I looked at him confused '' So'' Eddie looked at me eyes widenend '' I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING YOU'' I shook my head before I could continue the argrement Chavo Rey and Chris walked in I got up and greeted them '' Hey up guys'' Chavo smiled'' Hey put Becks seen you and John together is there something you should be telling us'' I shooked my head '' We only went to the cafe'' Then we all looked at Eddie who was still not smiling Chris walked up to him '' What's wrong Eddie'' Eddie looked at Chris then looked at me '' John and Her were kissing'' They all looked at me and blushed For a mom it was silence unit '' HEY GO GO GO BECKY'' Everyone was shocked to Rey's sunnen outbust we all started to laugh every Eddie was I turned around '' Eddie I thought you was mad he shooked his head '' no I trush John I know he will take care of you'' I walked put to Eddie and hugged him '' Thanks Eddie I still miss you'' Eddie smiled and hugged back I walked outside and Eddie followed '' Eddie I have to meet John by the parking lot'' Eddie nodded I ran off then I bump into TJ '' Sorry Mr long'' TJ looked at me and smiled '' Becky I did you to sing next week '' I looked at TJ shocked '' What'' TJ put both of his hands on my shoulders '' Please girl'' I nodded '' Ok but I have to questions for you'' TJ nodded '' 1. Why do you want me to sing and 2 What should I sing'' TJ looked at me happy to answer my questions '' Ok I want you to sing as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero and I want you to sing Here without you'' I smiled and nodded and I ran to meet John I finelly got to the parking lot John greeted me with I kiss '' Guess what'' John thought for a moment '' What?'' I smiled at him '' I will be singing next week John smiled at me and then kissed and opened the car door for me I got in and John got in the other side and we both drove off with smiles on our faces

**Please be nice it took me a age of idea's of this chapter **

**Thank you **

**( EDDIE RULES EDDE RULES) **

**Sorry for picking on Randy Orton sooooooooooooooooo much I just hate him soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much **


	9. kurts rescue beckys song

**Thank you **

**I am back with a other chapter **

22222222222222222222222

Smackdown 

Me and John walked in the arena holding hands I was a bit nervous because everyone was looking at me including Eddie who was following me everywhere '' John everyone is looking at us'' John smiled '' so'' I shook my head John was going to have a match tonight so I had to leave him to get really a kissed him and then he walked into his lockeroom.

I walked down the corridor and stopped outside my lockeroom until someone bumped into me and knock me on the floor it was JBL '' Hey _Wresting god_ watch where your going'' JBL stood over me '' You should watch where you are standing'' I got off the floor and rubbed my leg because I landed on it wrong JBL spotted this and laughed '' Are cute girl got a boobb'' his started to walk up to me and then he pinned me to the wall I screamed Kurt Angle spotted this started to run to the scene '' HEY YOU JACKASS GET OFF HER'' he pulled JBL off me and stamed him into the other wall '' Watch it angle'' Kurt pushed him ever more in the wall each made him groan in pain '' If you put your hands on her again you will end up just like Randy'' He relesed him and JBl walked off holding his chest Kurt walked up to me '' Are you ok'' I nodded '' Thanks'' Kurt smiled '' Which one is going to tell John first'' I shook my head '' No if John finds out that JBL assaulted me he will kill him'' Kurt smiled at me '' He's got to know'' Kurt walked off Then Eddie appeared and smiled '' Eddie what did you do'' Eddie looked at me confusted '' What do you mean'' I rolled my eyes '' With that smile I always know you have done something'' Eddie nodded to tell me that he has indeed done something '' I just set a trap up for Mr Wresting God over there'' I looked at at JBL and then I turned back to Eddie Eddie pointed up I looked up and there was two buckets hanging over JBL Eddie pulled the rope for first bucket full of water on JBL he screamed because it was cold water everyone who was standing at the scene started to laugh soooooooooo load and then Eddie pulled the other rope for the next bucket full of flour it landed on him again this time he was just standing there and very angey everyone was pointing at them and laughing I shook my head and walked off and Eddie followed.

Later on smackdown

I was waiting outside the curtan waiting for my music to hit I walked out with a big ovation I got in the ring and with a mic

'' Hello everyone'' everyone was shouting '' BECKY BECKY BECKY after everyone had calmed down I continued to talk

'' I have come out here tonight to pay my honor to the late great Eddie Guerrero'' then the Eddie chants started

'' I am now going to ask the whole lockeroom to come out here on the stag to listen to my respects'' The smackdown theme started and the whole lockeroom came out some were wearing 'im your papi' shirts

'' now I am pupose to sing '' Here without you'' But I decided to change it I am not going to tell you what I am going to sing so wait'' I looked at the fans and smiled '' Guys and Girls please don't cause I will start to cry though this song''

I looked at the superstars and the music started

I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you

'' Tears started to run down my face''

And chris benoit and Rey and Chavo and the rest off the superstars

We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye.

You've helped me find  
The strengh inside  
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning

'' Some for the fans started to cry''

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye.

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye

After the song ended the Fans Started to chant '' THANK YOU EDDIE THANK YOU EDDIE''

The superstars started to look at the fans with tears running down their faces I spotted Eddie near me he was crying

Micheal cole ( crying):People that song showed us how much Eddie met to us and he will always be in our hearts

Tazz (also crying): Eddie was a great man and now when we finsh this progamming I just what to say one thing Eddie we miss you and we love you

'' siff siff'' I hope this is a good chapter I hope I picked the right song

I am a huge anime fan so I decided to put a song which was in one

Please review


	10. Eddie's wish Kurts medals

**Thank you for the reviews **

**Here's the other chapter **

**222222222222222222222**

I walked into the arena with a smile I saw Chris Beniot and Rey talking outside Chavo's lockeroom '' Hey Guys'' Chris looked up and smiled '' Hey Becks that song last week was great'' I smiled than Eddie appeared we all looked at him '' oh hey Eddie'' Eddie smiled at me '' Thanks for the tirbute last week is was lovely'' I smiled than I looked at my watch '' Oh shit I am late sorry guys I have to go'' I said my goodbyes I haven't told John about JBL I have to tell him I finaly spotted him and ran up to him '' Sorry am late'' John smiled and kissed me '' its ok'' I looked on the floor '' John I have something to tell you'' John looked at me '' Ok B shoot'' I looked up at John '' err John I ... Before I could finish Kurt Angle walked up to us '' Hey John'' He looked at me and understood what I was going to tell John so let me finish '' John I got attack last week'' John looked at me and than looked at Kurt '' WHO ATTACK YOU'' He looked at Kurt '' was it Kurt'' I shook my head '' No John it was... Before I could finish Kurt said '' It was JBL'' John looked furious and ran off to look for JBL I turned to Kurt '' So who's paying for JBL's furnal'' He laughed and me and Kurt ran after John we ran but we lost him '' Great how what'' I looked and I saw Kurt on the floor looking for something '' Hmm Kurt what are you looking for'' Kurt looked up at me '' Have you seen my gold medal'' I shook my head '' No I haven't where did you last put it'' he looked at me '' Around my neck'' I looked around then I saw Eddie with the medals swinging them around his finger I looked where Kurt was standing but he wasn't there '' Great why dose people just run away like that'' Then Eddie appeared with the gold medals around his neck '' Look at me Becks I am a gold medalist'' I shook my head '' Eddie give them back'' Eddie looked at me then dissappeared '' Eddie don't ... Great'' I walked down the corridor and bumped into Rey '' Hey Rey'' Rey looked at me '' Becks are you ok you look blue'' I shook my head '' I am fine it just Eddie has stole a other item from a superstar'' Rey rolled his eyes '' Great what'' '' Kurts gold medals'' Rey looked at me eyes widenend '' What do you now how much Kurt loves whose medals'' I laughed a little all of the sudden I heared someone running down the corridor it was JBL holding his nose blood was pouring down of his nose into his hand he looked at me for a second and then contiuned to run Rey turned to me '' What was all that'' I looked at him in one of those I don't know faces I looked at Rey one last time before walking into my lockeroom.

I sat on one of the benches I went into my bag and pulled out a picture of me and Eddie together in my garden he had that big smile that everyone loved I started to cry and then John ran into my room shouting '' BECKY WHY DIDN'T... John looked down at me and saw me crying and how he fet supited by just running into my lockeroom when I am crying so he walked up to me and sat down and put his arm around '' Oh Becks why are y... Then he saw the picture '' Oh your crying because you miss Eddie'' I nodded '' Of course I miss him he was my best friend'' I competely aware Eddie was in the room John hugged me tighter I rested my head on his chest and my tears were pouring down his jersey I looked at his jersey and looked at him '' Sorry'' John looked at me puzzed '' What for?'' I looked at the floor '' For making your jersey all wet'' He shook his head '' It's ok B I have lots more'' I put my head on his chest again still crying '' I tell you what why don't you come out to the ring with me tonight I have a tag team match alright B'' I looked at him for a second and nodded '' Ok'' John wiped away my tears '' Ok go get youself cleaned up and I will meet you outside this lockeroom ok'' I nodded and gived him a kiss on the lips and afterwards he walked out of my lockeroom.

Eddie appeared I looked stunned '' Eddie I didn't know you were in here'' I looked at me sadly '' It's ok Becks and how I know ( He started to cry a little) how much I ment to you'' I smiled and pulled him into a hug he put his head on my shoulder and his tears poured down my shoulder '' It's ok Eddie'' Eddie shook his head '' No its not I wish I wish I was alive'' I hugged him tightly '' I know Eddie I know'' He finelly hugged back '' Eddie do you want me to sing for you'' Eddie nodded '' What'' Eddie looked at me '' That song you sang last week'' I smiled '' ok''

I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you

We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye.

You've helped me find  
The strengh inside  
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye.

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye

After the song Eddie wasn't there I looked at the floor with a sad face and waiting for John come

**I hope you like this chapter **

**Its a bit sad**

**Please review**


	11. The Match and Becks call

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**THANK YOU!**

222222222222222222222

John came into my lockeroom and saw me with my head down '' Becks please cheer up I don't like seeing you like this'' I slowly lifted my head up and smiled '' This is the first time you called my becks'' John smiled '' I know weird hn'' John locked on my hand with his '' Come on it's time for the match I nodded so me and John walked to the curturns John's music hit **(my time is now) **He does what he always does go's crazy shouting etc to the fans I followed jumping up and down too down the ramp John rolled in the ring and posed to the fans with his wwe championship belt his partners were already in the ring Chris Benoit and Rey Mysterio we hugged and waited for JBL Randy Orton and Finley.

John started off aganist Finley John hit Finley with the right hands and knock him to the ground John ran into the ropes and flew into the air and shoulder blocked Finley to the ground I was going wild outside of the ring and getting the fans behind my team John tagged in Chris Chris shoved Finley down he glabed him by the hair and pulled him up but Finley racked his eyes and quickly tagged in Randy Randy jumped in and started to take the avenge after taking a beating from Randy Chris finelly tagged in Rey Rey jumped on to the ropes and jumped on Randy's chest and forced him on the ground and ran to hit Jbl and Finley off the apron REy was on fire hitting anything thats moving Randy was very dizzy on his feet Rey tagged in Chris Chris got hold on Randys arm and tryed to get him on the floor for the crossface but JBL ran into the ring and tryed to break the attemped crossface but John ran into the ring and shoved JBL out of the ring onto the floor outside and then the crossface was finelly locked in and Randy tapped out and the fans went crazy and so did I.

JOHN , CHRIS , REY ARE THE WINNERS

After the show I was in my lockeroom then my phone rang and answered it

Hello

**Hi Becks**

Sarah

**Yes how are you **

I am fine did you watch the match

**YES IT WAS COOL!**

Calm down girl So are you coming

**I am on the next plane out**

COOL BYE

**BYE**

I was so excited because 1 of my best friends is coming to see me HAY HAY

**This was a very short chapter but I will make it up to you**

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE **

**I MISS YOU!**


	12. Sarah's crush and Eddie's meeting

**Hello everyone **

**THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK**

**THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANKTHANK**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW I HAVE BEEN ON SUGER SO I AM HRPO**

**Ok ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**22222222222222222222222 **

I was waiting at the airport for sarah I was checking the fights on the big screen but then all of a sudden I heared '' BECKY'' I spurn around and found Sarah run up to me shouting '' FRIEND'' I almost fell over but kepted my balance '' Sarah clam down'' Sarah let go of me and smiled '' I can't clam down I havn't seen you of ages'' I smiled so me and sarah walked to my hotal and I showed her where's she is going to stay '' So sarah are you looking forward to meeting everyone'' She smiled '' Yer and to see John Cena god he is hot'' I looked at her angey '' Hey he's my boyfriend'' She rubbed her back off her neck '' Sorry about that I forgot'' I smiled at her '' It's ok hey Sarah I could get you with someone hey hey'' She went bight red '' Sarah you do you like'' She turned away '' Sarah you can tell me'' Sarah looked at me '' I'll tell you later'' I nodded '' so lets get ready it's a big night for you meeting everyone'' She nodded and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

**Later that night**

Sarah and me walked into the arena and walked into my lockeroom Sarah was unaware that John was in the bathroom '' B is that you'' Sarah's heart was pounding hard John appeard Sarah's eyes widenend like she has seen a ghost Then John looked at Sarah '' So B who's your friend'' I looked at him '' oh sorry John this is Sarah a big fan of yours'' John put his arm around her Sarah's heart was pounding harder '' Hey B have you got a camera'' I nodded and started to take pictures for Sarah then John let go of her '' Hey B do you want to glab something eat'' I shook my head '' No it's ok I am going to show Sarah some more wrestlers he nodded and kissed me on the lips and then me and Sarah walked though the corridor and then me and Sarah spotted the Undertaker **(Mark) **I looked at Sarah ''So do you want the meet him'' Sarah nodded but was nervous I shook my head '' Its ok Sarah he won't hurt you'' Sarah nodded and me and her walked up to Mark '' Hey Mark'' Mark turned around and smiled '' Hey Becks'' then he spotted Sarah '' So Becks who's your friend'' '' Oh this is Sarah'' Mark walked up to her Sarah looked up at him to her Mark is huge '' Hey Sarah am...'' Before he could finish Sarah answered for him '' The Undertaker'' Mark shook his head '' Hey that's my stage name just call me Mark'' She nodded '' Ok Mark'' Mark smiled I walked up to him and he bended over because I was like a migit '' Your not going to chokeslam me like that migit'' Mark laughed '' errr no'' I kissed him on the cheek '' We have got to go Mark I have to show more superstars for Sarah Mark nodded and me and Sarah walked down the corridor '' I Can't believe I just met the Undertaker'' I smiled knoewind that Sarah is having I good time me and Sarah spotted JBL Sarah shook her head '' errrrr no way am I meeting him'' I turned Sarah the other way but I heared I voice I didn't want to hear '' Hello Becky''.

I turned around and saw Randy Orton '' Hello Randy'' With a dull voice and then Randy spotted Sarah and put his arm around her '' Hey up babies where have you mean all my life'' Sarah looked at Randy '' PISS OFF'' She kicked Randy in his injured ankle '' Ow my Fucking ankle'' and me and Sarah ran off around the corner me and her panting '' Where did you get that move from'' She smiled at me '' Eddie'' Eddie was behind me looking at Sarah '' She looks like a cool Girl'' me and Sarah decided to go back to my lockeroom Eddie followed Sarah went to the toilet I was left on one of the benchs and then I saw Eddie '' Hello Eddie'' Eddie looked where the toilet is '' So who's that'' I smiled '' That's Sarah she is one of you biggest fans She would love to see you'' Eddie smiled sadly and then God appeared again '' No Eddie'' Eddie begged '' Please one more God thought a bit '' Ok Eddie and then God disappeared and then I heared Sarah come back in '' Becky who were you talking to before I could answer Eddie appeared Sarah's eyes widened and tears were in her eyes as she ran to Eddie hugging him '' Eddie...is...that...you'' Eddie smiled '' Yes it's me'' Sarah looked at me '' Becky can you see him I nodded '' Yes'' Sarah turned back to Eddie who was smiling '' Eddie I missed you''.

Me and Sarah walked down the corridor Sarah was happy she saw Eddie again '' I can't believe I saw him'' we bumped into Rey and Chris and Chavo '' Guy's this is Sarah'' They shook hands with her '' Cool Becks you didn't say you were going to being friends there'' I nodded '' Well I did'' Then we heared a sound behind us '' ECK me maties'' we turned around and saw Paul Burchill '' Hey me maties'' Sarah bursed I knew now what Sarah was hidig from me she fancys Paul Burchill well they do make a nice couple because they are both welid '' Hey up ship girl'' I looked at him '' Paul my name is Becky not Ship Girl'' Paul looked at Sarah and took his hat off and bowed '' Well hello there'' Sarah looked like she ran though an oven Me Rey Chris and Chavo left Sarah and Paul together and I had to tell Eddie to come with us.

**Whats going on between Paul and Sarah hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Lets wait until the next chapter **

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE**


	13. Becks & Sarah's first match

**Thanks for the reviews**

**22222222222222222222**

Paul and Sarah walked down the corridor Sarah was looking the other way brushing Paul smiled and put his arm over her, unaware that me and Eddie were spying on them '' Hey Becks can you make out what they are saying'' I shook my head '' No havn't got a clue'' Eddie disappeared and went to get closer to them I waited but unaware that Mark was walking up to me and tapped me on the shoulder I spun around and punched him in the face '' opps Sorry Mark I didn't see you there'' Mark rubbed his cheek '' It's ok'' I nodded '' Becks will you be at ringside when I face Randy Orton in Hell in the cell'' I looked at Mark confusted '' But I thought Randy had a broken ankle'' He nodded '' I know but it's a lot Better'' I nodded '' Of course I will come to the ring with you'' Mark smiled '' Cool'' Mark gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked off I smiled and then Eddie appeared behind me '' What was that all about'' I turned around '' I am going to be at ringside during the Hell in a Cell'' Eddie stood there widened '' No Way'' I looked at him confusted '' But why'' Eddie looked at me '' Do you know how dangeous that match is'' I started to laugh a little '' Eddie I will be outside of the cell and the door will be closed so I will the fine'' Eddie finlley gave in '' Ok but be careful''.

Paul and Sarah walked up to me holding hands '' errrrr I see whats going on here'' Sarah brusted '' Becky''. TJ saw us and walked up to us '' Hey Becks Who's your friend'' I smiled '' This is Sarah and she is a hugh fan of wrestling'' Sarah smiled '' Hello Mr Long'' TJ shook his head '' Call me TJ'' Sarah nodded '' OK TJ'' TJ looked at us for a moment '' Do you two want to a tag team'' Me and Sarah both nodded at the same time '' COOL WHAT DO YOU THINK BECKS'' I nodded '' COOL'' TJ laughed '' Looks like you two are very happy do you what a match tonight'' We looked at each other and then both nodded '' Yes ok'' '' TJ looked at us and smiled '' Cool you two will face Mickie James and Melina''We both nodded and walked off to get ready for our match.

John and Paul was waiting outside the lockeroom and then Mickie and Melina walked up to them '' Hello boys'' John and Paul looked at them and then looked back and started to talk to each other again Melina walked up to John '' Hello John still going out with that slut'' John looked angey at her '' She is not a slut'' Meanwhile with Mickie she was trying it Paul but without success '' Come on Paul come with me'' Paul was not even looking at her Mickie started to get pissed '' LOOK AT ME NOW !'' Me and Sarah heared this and opened up the door I saw what Melina was doing to John and jumped on her glabed her by the hair and meanwhile Sarah was beating the hell out of Mickie James rubbed her face into the food table and with cake all over her face she was screaming and they both ran off '' WE WILL SEE YOU BITCHS IN THE RING'' Sarah shouted

John and Paul stood there sunned we looked at them and smiled '' Thanks you two for not taking any notice of them'' They smiled '' it's ok now you two get out there and beat there asses'' we nodded and waited at the curtains for our music hit and when it did we went out Sarah was a bit nervous because it was her first time in a wwe ring and Mickie and Melina were waiting in the ring for us the crowd was going wild for us.

**The match**

I started it off with Mickie we tried up in the ring Mickie pushed me in the corner the ref asked for a break up Mickie slowly backed up and tryed to punch me but a ducked out of the way and gived her a punch of my own she fell onto her knee's I glabbed her hair and dragged her to my corner and tagged in Sarah there was a stare off and the fans were cheeting for Sarah and Sarah punched Mickie in the face and Mickie punched back, Sarah trackled Mickie outside the ring Melina tryed to get involved but I scared her off she ran to the other side of the ring after the ref go back under contorl I was standing in my corner and Melina in hers Sarah tagged me in and Mickie tagged in Melina , Melina trackle me to the ground and we wrestled on the ground the crowd went wild Mickie got into the ring and tryed to attack me but Sarah ran into the ring and trackled **(God thats a lot of Tracking) **her out of the ring I got up and kicked Melina into the head and pinned her 1...2.. Kick out I Power slamed her and than went to the top rop and delived a frog spash from the top rop 1..2...3

Sarah & Becky win

Sarah was going wild and we both raised our hands and then the show went off the air

**I hope that was good **

**Please be nice it took me ages to find ideas **

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE**


	14. THE HELL IN THE CELL

**Hello everyone **

**THIS IS THE BIG ONE THE HELL IN THE CELL**

**22222222222222222222**

Sarah and I were in the Marks changing room '' Are you ready yet Mark'' I heared Mark '' Almost'' I looked at Sarah she looked concerned '' Sarah are you ok'' She nodded '' I am just worried about you being out there'' I rolled my eyes '' For the hunded time I will be outside the cell'' and before Sarah could answer Mark appeared with his big leather coat on and hat '' Are you ready Becks'' I nodded and followed Mark to the ring and waved to Sarah and Eddie who was standing next too her.

**The match**

Randy Orton and his Dad Bob Orton made their way to the ring and of course the Cell was already down and around the ring Randy looked nervous because he has ever been in a Hell in the Cell match before he got in the ring he stopped near the doorway knowing when he gets in there there is no way out and finely got into the ring he waited for the undertaker's entance and then ''BONG'' the lights went blue and dark and me and Mark walked out slowly I was a bit nervous inside but didn't show it and when Taker did his stuff like taking off his hat and coat and raised the light's I stayed outside watching the action but I kept looking over at Bob Orton who had the urn I loved the two chair shots to the head off Randy Orton Taker picked him up and started to gind his face into the cell and in front off me I was loving it I kepted smiling at Bob Orton who was going crazy outside trying to will his son on.

But the table turned when Randy delived a RKO on Taker when he was in the aporn I started to look worried I slamed my hands on the cell and tryed to get the fans up they were cheering for taker every hand movement I did they will repose loadly and when Bod Orton had a handful of Mark's hair I was angey and went over to Bob and then ''SHAP'' cross the face Bob rudded his hand on his red marked face but then I spotted a gold object near my feet it was Mark's urn I picked it up and holded it to my body so they couldn't get to it now Bob was angey he had a chair in his hand and was about to hit me but then someone stopped him he turned around and it was Sarah.

Sarah looked pissed and glabbed the chair off him and then I tapped him on the shoulder he turn to me again and I a kicked him in the balls he was screaming in pain me and Sarah started to shout UNDERTAKER the fans got up and started to say it but I had I shock when I turned back to the match with Mark's urn still intack Randy tomestoned Mark Sarah looked at me and I looked at Sarah we both glabbed the urn and lifted it over our heads and Mark sat up the Fan's went nuts Sarah shouted at me because I couldn't hear her thought the screaming from the fans '' BECK'S SO THIS URN THING REALLY WORK'S I nodded and when Randy got tomestoned I knew it was over 1...2...3

AND HERE'S YOUR WINNER THE UNDERTAKER

I got into the ring as Sarah walked up the ramp and raised Mark's hand in victory as Armageddon went off the air

**I hope this is I good chapter please be nice **

**EDDIE EDDIE LIVE'S FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS **


	15. Eddie's only wish

**HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI TO ALL!**

**THANK THANK YOU jumps up and down **

**Rey: whow clam down girl**

**Beckybaby: Rey how did you get at the beginning of the Fic**

**Rey: oh I just wanted to know WHY HAVN'T YOU UPLOADED ME IN THE FAN FIC **

**Beckybaby: huh**

**Rey shook his head and walked off **

**Beckybaby: ok where has I hmmm oh yes THANK YOU **

**Eddie appeared **

**Beckybaby: How many times am I going to be interrupted**

**Eddie: can I finish **

**Beckybaby nodded and walked off**

**Eddie: ON WITH THE FAN FIC **

**22222222222222222222222222**

Me and Mark walked back from the hell in the cell Mark was exhausted from the match we walked back to my lockeroom we went in and I turned to Mark you layed on the bench spend out with his arm over his head '' Mark do you want me to get you something maybe a cup of tea'' Mark didn't look at me but reponsed with his arm still over his head '' Ok a nice cup of tea will do nice'' I nodded and walked out to make Mark a drink and Sarah spotted me and walked up '' Hey Becks'' I turned my head and looked at her and smiled '' Hey Thanks for backing me up out there'' Sarah smiled '' No pros'' After I made the drink we walked back to my lockeroom but on the way Eddie appeared and he didn't look happy I looked at him '' What's up Eddie'' Eddie looked angey at me '' DO YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OUT THERE'' I took one step back '' wooo Eddie stop it with the latino heat'' Sarah nodded '' Yer Eddie clam down'' Eddie just ''hn'' and Disappeared again I smiled '' He's never going to change'' Sarah smiled '' Nope'' So we contiuned to walk back before we bumped into Paul and John '' Hey Boys'' Sarah said Paul gave her a big kiss and me and John where holded hands then Paul spoke '' Do you two want to go out tonight'' We thought for a monent and then Sarah nodded But I shook my head '' Sorry but I am exhausted for beening out there tonight go on John you go'' John looked at me '' Are you sure'' I nodded '' Yer go out and injoy yourself'' He smiled '' Ok'' So John and Sarah and Paul walked out of the arena and I walked into my lockeroom and Mark was sitting up right on the bench but was still exhausted I handed him the drink '' Here you go build up your strenght'' He started to drink '' Thanks''.

After Mark left I was on my own well I thought I was until Eddie appeared I jumped '' Eddie for gods sake stop scaring me'' Eddie chuckle '' God your soo easy to scare'' I shook my head and Eddie sat down next to me I knew Eddie was a spirit but I still miss him I looked at Eddie how was staning at the ground '' Eddie are you ok'' Eddie slowly lifted his head up '' Becky can you forfill a wish'' I was confusted '' What do you mean'' Eddie looked at the floor again '' I have a wish that only you can give me'' I listened carefully '' What is it'' Eddie lifted his head and tear poured down his face '' Too meet my family again'' I smiled '' Eddie I can give you that''.

Me and Eddie stood outside Eddie's house in pheonix Eddie look sadly at it this was me first time he had seen it before me died nealy four months ago I smiled at Eddie and he nodded and we walked up to the house I knocked on the door Vickie answered her eyes widened '' Becky is that you'' She hugged me '' Would you like to come in'' I nodded and walked into the house '' The girls are asleep'' I nodded Eddie looked at Vickie crying at her '' She look's sooo beautiful'' Vickie smiled at me '' Do you want to see the childern I nodded and started to walk upstairs and Eddie saw his first Daugther Shaul sleeping in her bed and then Eddie looked into the other room and saw his other daugther Sherilyn fast asleep in her bed and then he walked into his master room where him and vickie steped in and then as he looked down at the end of the bed he saw a cot and inside in is his little baby girl Kaylie Marie it burned him inside that he won't see her grown up I standed outside the door and saw Eddie crying and went up to him and put my hand on the shoulder '' Come on Eddie'' He nodded and I said my goodbye to Vickie and we walked out of the house and before I could speck Eddie pulled me into a big hug '' Thanks for forfilling my wish''.

**I hope you like this Chapter.**

**EDDIE EDDIE**


	16. The Great Khali

**Hello everyone **

**Turns around cool no ones around**

**Eddie: Hey up Becks**

**Beckybaby: Am guessing you want to started the Fic**

**Eddie nodded **

**Beckbaby: ok whatever walking off**

**Eddie: time for the fic**

**222222222222222222222222**

The next week after a gave Eddie's wish Me and John walked down the ramp to the ring because he had a tag team match Him and Mark vs Mark Henry and JBL I stood outside the ring cheering them on Mark started out with JBL they tied up in the ring JBL pushed Mark into the corner the ref asked for a clean breck JBL walked back but tired to punch Mark but he ducked and hit him with a right of his own and then wristed JBL's arm and tagged in John Mark held on to JBL so John can hit him but the match was cut short when Mark Henry came running into the ring and hit the ref on the floor Taker went after him and they were frighting outside I was trying to get away I was near the ramp way I turn and I was shocked to see I saw a huge man walking beside him is Daivari I was scared John lifted his head and his eyes widerend he stranght alway he wanted to protect me and stood in front of me this huge man looked down at John John didn't move then Mark saw this and got into the ring and then this huge man got on to the aporn and went over the top rope a stare down begian and then this man delieved a big chop on Marks head Mark was out on the floor.

The next week 

Micheal cole: Hello everyone and welcome to Friday night smackdown Tazz and me at ringside

Tazz: yes but we still can't believe the events from last week this big man comes into the ring and leaves the undertaker out cold

Micheal: Tonight we are going to frind out who this man is

Backstage

I sat on the bench in my lockeroom and then there was a knock on the door I answered it and it was John Sarah and Paul they came in we all sat down '' I can't believe what happened last week'' Sarah looked at me '' You go in one Becks I mean who is this guy'' we were all thinking until Paul spoke '' We could ask Daivari'' Me and John nodded '' Me and John will go you have a match coming up next'' Me and John left the room we walked down the corridor and saw Daivari we walked up to him '' Hey Daivari Whats the deal'' Daivari looked at me confusted '' What do you mean'' '' You know what am talking about the big guy'' Daivari smiled '' You will have to find out tonight'' Daivari walked off leaving me and John thinking.

Later that night

Daivari came out and climbed into the ring and glabbed a mic '' Last week History was made you all saw the end of the undertaker'' Daivari was boooed by the fans '' and now let me introduce the man who stopped the spirit of the undertaker the great khali'' some music was heared and came out the same huge man from last week he climbed over the top rop '' Everyone bow down to the great khali'' instead the fans started the undertaker chants but without success '' You can chant how much you can but he's never coming back''

Then John Cena's music (**The time is now) **me and John was standing on the ramp way '' SOOOOOOOOOOO your the great Khali'' John gived me the mic '' Hey Daivari your boyfriend is a bit too big for you'' Daivari stapped ''jfakshfjskhfjkshfsjkhfksjhfsjkfhskjfhs'' He shouted I looked at John and he had the mic of me '' Sorry but my Girl didn't understand I word you just said'' Then John said '' But really my girl here is very good at wrestling and she should have a match next week I was just wondering if Daivari you wouldn't mind a girl beating your ass'' The chowd went wild '' YES THAT'S RIGHT YOU AND MY BITCH HERE NEXT WEEK'' Daivari nodded '' your on''.

**I wonder what happeneds next in the match you will hace to wait**

**hahahahahahahahahaha**

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE **


	17. Becks Match and the return

**Last Chapter was a bit crap but I hope I can make this one better**

**22222222222222222**

Micheal cole: Everyone welcome to friday night smackdown and tonight we are haveing a huge match is will be Becky vs Daivari

Tazz: I don't know whats going on but will find out tonight.

Becky's lockeroom 

I was getting ready for the biggest match of my career then John came in and put his arms around me '' Hey B are you ready for your match'' I nodded '' Yes but John can I ask you something'' John smiled '' Yes'' I turned to him '' last week why did you call me your bitch'' John looked at me '' Sorry about that I got carried away'' I smiled at him '' It's ok but don't call it me again'' John turned to me and smirked at me '' Why Bitch'' I death glared him '' Stop it'' for a moment it was silent until '' Bitch'' John wispered unlucky for him I heared it and trackle him to the ground '' owwww B I did this body'' I smiled But before I could say something Paul and Sarah walked in and saw me and John on the floor '' Becky you should control yourself'' I tried to get off John but he held me down '' Where are you going baby we just started'' I shook my head '' let me go John'' after 3 minutes trying to get up he finally let go of me '' Becky you should get ready for your match'' Sarah said I nodded and John gave me and kiss and the lips and everyone left me to get ready.

Then Eddie appeared '' Oh hi Eddie those it going'' Eddie had his arms cross and a look of disgust on his face '' I take that as a no when'' Eddie rolled his eyes '' What are you thinking'' I looked at him confusted '' What'' Eddie looked at me more angey and started to step forward and I stepped backwards '' OH FOR ONE YOUR GOING OUT THERE TO FIGHT DAIVARI'' I stepped back with by hands in defence '' err yes'' Still stepping back scared '' AND THAT BIG 7 FOOT GUY IS GOING TO BE RINGSIDE'' he stepped me into the wall after all that shouting Eddie was panting '' Eddie control your latino heat please'' Eddie finally calmed down I smiled '' Looks like your temper is still working'' Eddie smiled '' Yer'' Suddenely there was a knock on the door I openend it and it was Chavo, Rey, Chris Beniot I let them in and they saw Eddie '' Hey Eddie how's it going'' Eddie didn't speak so I decided to speak for him '' He is tried from all that shouting or I like to call it his latino heat'' Rey looked confusted '' About what?'' '' About my match tonight'' Chris looked at me '' Oh the one against you and Daivari'' I nodded and then John walked in '' B your match is up next'' I nodded and walked out the door me and John walked down the corridor and finally got to the curtain and my music started **(stricken by distured) **Me and John walked out and posed to the crowd and then looked at the ring found Daivari and next to him is the great Karli I walked to the ring and me and John got into the ring after everything calmed John and Karli got out of the ring and then.

Bing

As the bell sounded Daivari went for my legs but I blocked with a kick to the face I broke his nose it was bleeding John was cheering me on but still looking at the great Karli who was standing outside with his arms crossed. Daivari was on the floor screaming in pain and holding his nose I started to laugh and then me and him started to fight punches, kick, bodyslams' everything until I kick Daivari in the face knocking him out cold John was walking up down outside the ring waving his arms up and down trying to get the fans behind me all of the fans were on there feet chanting BECKY BECKY and in the lockeroom Sarah and Paul were going mad Sarah was shouting '' COME ON BECKS YOU CAN DO IT'' Eddie was watching a other monitor in the corridor '' Come on my Mamacita you can do it'' I got on to the top ropes and did a frog splash I hit in pulled him into the cover 1..2..3.. the bell sounded John came running into the ring and hugged me but the celebration was cut short when the great Karli came into the ring and started a beat down on John Daivari grabbed me by the hair the great Karli walked up to me and then the lights went out and then lighting stuck the ring and Daivari and Karli got out of the ring I looked around and helped John up and then Mark appeared form behind us we looked at each other and then there was a stare down between the great Karli and Mark and then the show finished

**Things are heating up I hope you liked this chapter **

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE**


	18. Sarah on suger & Mark's match

**I am going to make this chapter as best has a can.**

**You can hate me if it isn't good enough Ok.**

**222222222222222222222222222**

It's be a week after the shocking return of the undertaker.

Sarah and Paul were happy sitting in Paul's lockeroom but Sarah has been on suger and is hypo she stole Paul's hat and put it on '' ECK HE MATES'' Paul looked at her and shook his head '' Sarah get you big ass over here'' Sarah dropped her arms near her sides '' NO'' Then Sarah stole Paul's sword and started to wave it about Paul got off the bench '' Sarah stop waving that thing around '' NO ECK ME MATES'' Then she jumped to the door and the door openend I walked into a very hypo Sarah with a sword in her face I looked at Paul who was standing there with his hand over his face '' errrr Paul'' Paul looked at me '' Yes'' '' TELL YOUR PISSING GIRLFRIEND STOP WAVING THAT THING AROUND IT ALMOST WENT IN MY FACE'' Paul stepped back from my outbust '' wao Becky clam down'' After a few seconds I clamed down but then a turn to John who looked worried because Sarah kept spinning his belt around with the sword'' ooooo Spinny'' then John grabbed the sword '' Stop touching what you don't own'' Sarah looked at moment at John and then started to jump up and down like a crazy women I was trying to get out of the way but she won't leave me alone so me and John decided to leave Paul with a hypo Sarah. Me and John walked down the corridor holding hands and and then I bumped into something '' Hey watch where you are going'' I opened my eyes and then looked at John who had his eyes fixed on something I looked up and I was eye to eye with the The Great Khali he was just standing there '' emm could you please move so me and my boyfriend can go to my lockeroom'' Khali was still standing in front of me and John and then Khali look at me and John locked hands John looked up at Khali '' What up havn't you seen hands before'' and then Daivari appeared from behind Khali John saw this and looked at him '' Daivari could you tell this big bastard to move out of the way'' Daivari looked angey at John '' You should worship the great Khali'' John rolled his eyes '' Right?'' I looked bored and looked at my watch '' FOR FUCK STACK MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!'' I looked at Khali and he finally moved and me and John continue to walk down the corridor '' God what's up with that man John'' John looked at me and smiled '' He dosn't understand English'' I shook my head '' well if he is on this country learn the bloody language'' John laughed at this '' Yer''.

I let John go because he has a match up soon so I gave him a kiss and started to walked back to my lockeroom and then bumped into Eddie I smiled '' Hey Eddie'' Eddie turned to me and smiled '' Hey Becks'' Eddie looked at me '' What happened down there'' I looked where Eddie was looking '' Oh me and John was stuck there because that great big ape won't move'' Then I sudderely relased something '' Oh Shit I have missed Marks match with JBL for the us title'' I turned back where Khali is standing '' THANKS A LOT YOU JACKASSES'' Daivari looked angey at me but before he could answer Mark walked up to me holding the us title I saw this and smiled '' Looks like you won'' Mark nodded '' Yes but Becks are you ok you looked pissed off'' I nodded and then Mark spotted Khali '' Was it him'' I nodded Mark walked up to him '' Hey Daivari what did your boyfriend do to my friend'' Daivari got angey at this comment '' jkshfdsjkhfjkshdfdshskjfhdsfjkhdssjfkhsf'' I got pissed off '' IF YOU WANT TO LIVE IN THIS COUNTRY SPECK ENGLISH AND ONLY ENGLISH OK'' Daivari hid behind Khali I walked off with Mark '' God he soooo gets on my nerves'' Mark nodded '' Yes'' we walked to Paul's lockeroom we walked in and saw Sarah asleep on the floor and Paul looked exhaused I walked up to him '' Are you ok'' Paul looked at me and smiled '' I'll live but bloody hell it took me hours to calm her down'' I laughed '' Thats my Sarah'' Paul fell asleep from exhausion I rolled my eyes and looked at Mark '' I still want to say I am sorry about tonight I should have been out there with you'' Mark shook his head '' It's not your faint it's that great Khail's'' I nodded and left the two sleeping love birds alone I yawned '' God I am tried Mark smiled '' Well Becks in three weeks it will be Wrestlemania'' I nodded '' Yer I know and Rey will cleam Randy Orton and Kurt Angle'' Mark nodded '' Well are you having a match '' I don't know Mark why'' Mark looked away '' Well I did a match so I want you to make me vs the great Khail'' I looked shocked but Mark he's huge and bigger than you'' Mark looked back at me '' So'' I looked worried '' But Mar...'' Before I could finish Mark spoke again '' Oh and I want a match with him next week'' My jaw almost fell off '' MARK ARE YOU CRAZY'' Mark shook his head we stopped outside TJ's office '' Mark please don't'' Mark looked at me '' Becky just make the match'' I nodded I walked in and after a couple of minutes I walked back out I nodded '' It's done but I still think it's not a good idea'' Mark turned around and walked off.

I walked towards my lockeroom but then a fet two big arms wrap around me '' Hello John'' John smiled '' B how did you know it was me'' I smiled '' There is only one man with those muscles'' He laughed '' Hey B why don't we go back to my place'' John said giving me a wink I rolled my eyes '' Ok the show is ending anyway'' He smiled me walked down the corridor but I saw Eddie at the corner of my eye winking I thought '' Eddie stop it'' we bumped into Sarah who was awake '' Hey Sarah are you ok'' Sarah smiled '' Am fine but what happened to me I woke up on the floor'' I smiled '' You were on suger and I lot of it'' Sarah eyes widenened '' Did I do anything'' I nodded '' Yes you attacked me the Paul's sword and started to spin John belt with the sword and running around in circles and I think that's it'' Sarah looked embarrassed '' God I am sorry'' I shooked my head '' It's ok you didn't know what you where doing'' Sarah smiled '' Thanks what are you doing now'' I looked at John and then looked back at Sarah '' We are going back to John's room'' Sarah smiled '' Ok see you thorrow'' I nodded ''ok'' Sarah walked off John smiled at me '' Wait here I forgot something ok'' I nodded John walked back to his lockeroom and then next to me Eddie appeared '' Hey Eddie'' He smiled '' Am ok'' Eddie looked away '' Eddie are ok you seem upset'' Eddie nodded and then disappeared '' Eddie''

John walked back to me '' Ready B'' I nodded and me and John walked out I looked back where Eddie was standing

My POV

I wonder what's up with Eddie He's ever this quiet I hope he will tell me soon.

222222222222222222222

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Somethings wrong with Eddie and I pormise you will find out soon**

**Please Review**

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE**


	19. Johns Hypo and Marks fallen

**This chapter is not very good so PLEASE BE NICE I will take bad reviews.**

**Eddie: Hello Becks what are you talking too.**

**Beckybaby: Eddie I am talking to the viewers**

** Eddie lookes around I can't see any viewers**

**Beckybaby: That's because waoh ever mind on with the fan fic**

**Eddie: what's I Fan fic**

**Beckybaby: Eddie it's a story Eddie you should know you have been saying it **

**Eddie: Ok Can I start **

**BeckyBaby: Ok**

**Eddie: On with the fan ... **

**Eddie: what's the last word**

**Beckybaby: FIC, FAN FIC**

**Eddie: Ok ON WITH THE FAN FIC**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

I walked down the corridor to meet Sarah outside her lockeroom but on the way I bumped into DX I smiled '' Hey up Paul and Hey up Shawn how it hanging'' Paul smiled '' It's been fine'' '' So what supises will we be having from DX tonight'' Shawn smiled '' Wait and find out'' they walked off I contined to walk and finally met Sarah she smiled and ran up to give me a hug '' Hey up Becks'' I smiled '' Hey'' we walked down and met Eddie on the way '' Hey Eddie you ok'' Eddie nodded but didn't say anything '' Eddie what's up your ever this quiet'' Eddie smiled '' I am fine just been thinking'' I nodded and me sarah and Eddie walked on the corridor and finally got to Sarah's lockeroom we openend up and saw Paul panting I walked up to him '' Are you ok paul'' Paul shook his head '' No it's your boyfriend his been on the coffee'' I looked shocked '' Oh No'' I ran off to find John I saw superstars on the floor I ran up to Chavo who was on the floor '' What's up Chavo'' Chavo looked up at me '' It's your boyfriend'' '' Which way did he go'' Chavo looked down the corridor '' Down that way'' I ran down the corridor and saw Eddie next to me '' Eddie what are you doing'' '' Helping you find John'' I nodded and we finally found John he was near the Coffee Table drinking all the coffee '' NOOOOOO JOHN STOP IT'' I ran up to him and gramed John's arm ''LET GO OF ME'' John shouted everyone was looking at us '' John you are the wwe champion so act like it'' John looked at me '' NO'' and ran off and and Eddie looked at each other and started to run after him but we lost him '' Eddie you try to find him and try to lead him to my lockeroom please'' Eddie nodded and walked off he searched everywhere and finally found him drinking Eddie stole the cup and started to run and John ran after the hoving cup '' Cup come back'' Mark walked out off his lockeroom and found John run after the cup he ran stranght past him Mark looked where John had ran '' Did I see that'' Eddie had to do something to calm him down so he drank the drink but it was really strong coffee and Eddie wanted to spit it out so he openend the closes door he openend it but spitted in the DX lockeroom and spitted it into Triple H face Eddie saw this and ran off to find an other cup of coffee he saw JBL about to drink his and quickly nicked it and ran off it and John saw this and ran after it and Eddie finally got to my lockeroom ran into it and also John and shut the door.

John was running around in circles Eddie and me were trying to calm him down '' God is like calming Sarah down'' DX came into the room '' What's going on '' Shawn said looking at me '' John be on the coffee can you guys help me please'' Paul smiled and got a lamp and shashed it over John's head '' Paul why'' Paul looked at me confusted '' You wanted me to calm him down'' I looked at John who was out cold on the floor '' Yes but not like that'' Paul smiled '' Well that's my way to calm people down '' I rolled my eyes '' Ok can you two put him on one of the benches please'' Paul and Shawn lifted John up and put him on one off the benches '' Thanks guy'' I looked at my watch '' ohhh Sorry guy's I have to go because Mark's having a match up next'' They all nodded I ran off to meet Mark I finally met him near the curtains I shook my head '' I still don't think this is a good idea'' Mark rolled his eyes and put his hands on my shoulders '' Becky stop worrying it will be fine'' I smiled nervously before me and Mark walked out, Khali was already in the ring with is arms foldered and Daivari was standing next to him smicking and still thought this wasn't a good idea. At the back in Sarah's lockeroom Sarah, Paul, and DX was watching the match with there fingers crossed, I stood outside the ring nervous and kepted looking at Daivari.

The match started with Mark hitting Khali but had on affect on him and that's what I was worried about Khail headbutted Mark and Mark fell on the floor holding his head I kept shouting '' COME ON MARK'' Mark got up on his feet but then got leveled with a big boot from Khail 1..2..3.

I couldn't believe it the Great Khail had beaten the Undertaker in seconds, Mark was not moving I looked at him '' Ohh Mark why'' I thought after the great Khali left I got into the ring to check on Mark his eyes where closed. In the back Sarah looked shocked looking at the TV.

As the show ended it ended with me and a fallen Mark.

22222222222222222222222222

**That chapter sucked didn't it **

**Am Trying Ok **

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE **

**Eddie: Hey keep saying my name I love it and oh YOUR CHAPTER DOS'NT SUCK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP ACTING SUPITED**

**Beckbaby: If you agree with Eddie please send a review**


	20. wrestlemania Matchs

**Thanks for the reviews **

**In my story it just two more weeks before wrestlemania YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Injoy**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

It has been a week since Mark's match between Khali, Sarah and me were sitting down in my lockeroom '' I can't believe Mark lost last week'' Sarah said looking at me I nodded '' Yer I told him it was a bad idea'' we both hmmm and then John walks in and sits down so I decided to join him by sitting on his lap and he wraped his arm's around me '' So Girl what were you talking about'' Sarah looking at John sadly '' We were talking about what happenend to Mark last week'' John nodded and put his wwe championship belt on me and I started to spin it '' What going to happen at wrestlemania'' Sarah shook her head '' I don't know but I hope he will win or everyone will think he is well not him again not the old undertaker'' I looked on the floor sadly '' I know'' There was a knock that the door I openend it at it his Shawn '' Hey Shawn'' I looked around '' Where's Paul'' Shawn smiled '' He's around he's going to meet me here'' I nodded '' Well come in'' Shawn came in and smiled at John '' Hey John how's it going'' I walked back to John and sat back on his lap and his muscle arms around me then there was a knock on the door Shawn answered it and it was Paul '' Hey Shawn it's ready'' I looked confused '' What's ready guy's'' They both smiled at me and then walked out I turned back to Sarah '' I've got a feling this as something to do with Mr McMahon'' Sarah nodded '' Anyway Becky do you know where he is'' I nodded '' everyone said he in is lockeroom'' Sarah nodded I turned around to John '' So John who are you facing at wrestlemania '' me errrr well I know I am not facing Rey he's going for the world championship'' I nodded '' Well anyone you face's you your ready to kick some ass'' John smiled '' Yer and you will there to watch'' I nodded.

Later that night 

John was getting ready for his match against Johnny Nitro Me and John were ready to go out John's music hit and me and John ran out the fans were going wild, Me and John got in the ring waiting for Johnny Nitro and Melina ( the womans champion) they finally appear me and Melina hate each other as the match started Me and Melina kept watching each other outside the ring. Johnny Nitro was having the upper hand on John I got the fans on John side there were 'CENA' chants but John got hit madly in the face Melina started to scream I ran around and shapped her in the face to shut her up and me and Melina started to fright outside I got the upper hand on her and ran up the ramp and turned my head John already won the match as I got in the ring Edge ran into the ring and speared John on the floor and then held up the wwe title belt.

After the match 

John was holding his ribes I got him a bag off ice '' So John looks like someone wants your title'' John nodded '' Well if he wants the belt he can come to wrestlemania and try'' I nodded '' Hey B want about you having a match'' I looked at John '' What?'' John smiled '' You against Melina for the wwe womans championship'' The fans were cheering because they can hear want we were saying '' I nodded and left the room a couple of minutes later I came back '' It's stored you vs Edge for the title and me vs Melina for her title'' John smiled '' Cool'' Then someone can running in it was Sarah she jumped on me '' owwwwwwwww Sarah wants up'' Sarah let go of me and smiled '' You are going for your first championship I can't wait'' I smiled '' Yer'' Sarah was jumping up and down I looked behind her (Paul) **( I've put Sarah's boyfriend in brankets so you want get mixed up with DX's Paul which is triple H ok) **I smiled '' You ok (Paul) he nodded '' Yer but you told me being her boyfriend will be this hard'' I laughed '' Yer being her friend was well'' Sarah looked at us both '' What's wrong with me'' then she looks at John and then jumps on him he screams out in pain this time I got really angry '' SARAH LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE HE'S HURT'' Sarah quickly got off him '' Sorry Becks'' I decided to go for a walk I kissed John bye and started to walk down the corridor then I met Eddie '' Hey Eddie how's it hanging'' He nodded '' It's been fine'' I looked at him and shook my head '' Eddie really what's the matter'' Eddie put his hand up '' Am fine Becks really'' I nodded '' Ok but have you seenMark around'' Eddie nodded '' Yes he's in this lockeroom but I wouldn't go see him his pissed off'' I nodded '' Ok I will see him next week'' I smiled '' Hey Eddie in two more weeks your going to be in the wall of fame'' Eddie smiled '' Yer but I wish I was here so I could say my bit'' I smiled and gave him a hug '' I know Eddie but don't forget this we will never coming to forget you ok'' Eddie nodded then disappeard.

**22222222222222222222222222222**

**Cute Ending I think but it's up to you how ok**

**Eddie: Please Review**

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE **


	21. THe Road to Wrestlemania

**Thanks for the reviews**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

It's one week before wrestlemania and everyone is excited '' I CAN'T WAIT WRESTLEMANIA IS COMING BABY'' Sarah shouted I put my hands over my ears '' Bloody hell Sarah lower your voice'' Sarah suddenely stopped and scaned the room and saw everyone with they hands on thier ears and Eddie in the disence John looked over the room at her and still holding on to me '' Sarah you need help ok'' Sarah looked angry at John and walked over I looked up because his head was behind me '' Sarah please no'' Sarah lifed her fist up but then someone gramed it she turned around and it was Paul '' Paul let me go'' Paul looked next to him and Shawn was their shaking his head '' Women'' DX walked out '' Hey Paul Shawn wait there'' I kissed John goodbye and ran out after them Shawn looked at me '' Yes Becks what do you want'' I smiled '' Any suppises from DX tonight'' they looked at each other and smiled '' Yes'' I smiled again '' Can I help'' They looked shocked '' Why'' Shawn said still shocked '' I dunno just what fun'' Paul started to wink '' Hey I thought you have enough fun with John at night'' I punched Paul's arm playfully '' Don't go there'' Shawn smiled and nodded '' Ok and Sarah can if she wants'' I turned around and saw Sarah she was running in circles for some reason I turned back to DX '' No'' so me and DX walked off I waited outside DX lockeroom then Shawn appeared with some kind of bucket I looked at it then looked at Shawn '' Shawn what's that'' Shawn smiled '' Paint'' I looked confused '' What colour'' Shawn rolled his eyes '' What colour do you think it is'' '' Err Green'' Shawn did one of those slow claps '' Bravo Bravo'' I punched him the arm playfully '' Shut up shawn'' Then Paul appeared behind Shawn he had something in his hand and he handed it me I openend it and it was the new DX shirt I looked up and smiled '' Thank you Paul'' He nodded '' Anything for a fan'' Then Shawn handed me the bucket of paint '' What do you want me to do'' Shawn wisperd something in my ear I laughed '' Cool'' So my and DX walked down to Mr McMahon office I turn to DX and they where holding on to a ladder I looked confused '' Ok Shawn you didn't tell noting about a ladder'' Paul looked at me '' You see'' So Paul and Shawn leaded the ladder to the wall I climbed up and they ran off '' Hey How the hell am I going to knock on the door'' Then Eddie appeared '' Hey Eddie could you do me and favor'' He nodded '' Yer sure'' I looked at the door '' Knock on the door I pour this on Mr McMahon and then I will throw the you the bucket and you pass it to any superstar Expect John and DX and (Paul) ok'' Eddie nodded he knock on the door Mr McMahon came out I poured the green Paint all over him he was in the floor swimming in the paint then I handed the bucket to Eddie and he thuked the Bucket at Randy Orton and then me and Eddie legged in down the corridor lucky Mr McMahon didn't see us Mr McMahon wiped the paint and saw Randy with the Bucket and the green paint pipping of the sides then see started to shout at him me and DX started to laugh and then we walked off DX went back into their Lockeroom I started to walk back to my Lockeroom but then I bumped into Lita.

Lita looked angry at me '' watch where your going bitch'' I crossed my arms '' Sorry HO'' Lita was pissed off now '' WHAT DID YOU CALL ME'' Edge heared this and walked up '' What's going on'' Lita turned around ''Adam this girl called me a ho'' Adam looked angry at me I just rolled my eyes '' So your John Cena's girlfriend'' I nodded '' Oh well he could have done better'' I looked at him angry '' WELL AM NOT A SHUT SO A WOULDN'T KNOW'' Lita had enough and punched me in the face they started to laugh but then I jumped on her and started beat the hell out of her Adam got me by the hair and then punched me the same eye John was walking out of the lockeroom and saw this and ran down to the scene ''HEY LET GO OF HER YOU LONG HAIRED BASTEND'' John trackled Adam on the ground Ref came to break them up after they broke them up me and John walked back to the lockeroom I was holding my eye John looked me '' B what's wrong with your eye'' I looked up at him '' Am fine'' John shook his head '' No your not show me'' I slowly lifted my hand of my eye John saw a black eye '' Did Lita do that to you'' I shook my head '' NO Adam did'' John eye's widened and then punched the wall leaving a hole '' John clam down'' John looked back up to me '' Clam down becky he gave you a black eye'' we contiuned to walk and then I saw Sarah I quickly put me hand on my eye again Sarah jumped in front of me '' Hey Becks'' Sarah spotted me holing my eye '' What's up will you eye'' Sarah got hold of my hand and pulled it down and saw the black eye '' You gave you that'' '' Lita hit me'' Sarah's eyes widenend '' What that bitch I want I match with her'' Sarah stomed down the corridor to Mr long's office and then came back I few minutes later '' Done I have a match with Lita'' I nodded '' Cool'' Sarah put her arm around my shoulder '' Come on Becks let's put some ice on that eye'' I nodded and me and John and Sarah walked down to first aid.

**The next Chapter is wrestlemania 22**

**I hope you will like it**

**Please review**

**EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE**


	22. Wrestlemania and the end

**sorry for not updating, my computer sucks **

**but I know this has been the chapter you all want to read **

**It's wrestlemania WOOT **

**This is the last chapter I hope you like the ending**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

It was the night of wrestlemania me and Sarah were in my lockeroom unpacking our wrestling gir '' I can't wait Becks'' I looked up and smiled '' Yer'' Then someone knocked on the door '' It's open'' John walked in '' Hey baby'' I walked up to him and hugged and kissed him also (Paul) followed him i and sat down and Sarah sat on his lap '' Hey (Paul) have you got a match tonight'' He nodded '' Yes Johnny Nitro and for his Intercontinental championship'' I smiled ''Cool'' (Paul) looked at his watch '' God my match is next'' But Sarah was getting ready for her match so (Paul) went alone

**(Paul) Vs Johnny Nitro without Melina for the Intercontinental title**

(Paul) came out first swinging on his rope and smiling walking down the rap and got into the ring the fans were cheering a couple of seconds later Johnny Nitro with his red carpet and the pepizz walk down the rap and got into the ring and match began they tied up in the middle of the ring Johnny forced (Paul) into the corner the ref asked for a clean break Johnny lifted his hands up slowly (Paul) looked at the ref then (Paul) stapped him in the face (Paul) glabbed Johnny's neck and turned him into the corner and started to forcely punching him the ref got him into the middle and breaked them up (Paul) walked back to the middle of the ring Johnny ran and tryed to hit him with a clothesline but (Paul) ducked and hit his back and back supselxed him into a pin 1...2... kick out (Paul) thought he won and checked with a ref but the ref said it was a two count (Paul) got back on two his feet and Johnny to and hit (Paul) with a punch (Paul) goggle a bit and then punched back and knocked him on the floor (Paul) climbed the top rope and did a dropkick and went for the cover 1...2.. Johnny kicked out again (Paul) picked up Johnny by his hair but then Johnny poked him in the eye ( Paul) glabbed his eye in pain Johnny DDT him and went for the cover 1..2.. (Paul) kicked out Johnny started to have a argrement with a Ref (Paul) rolled him into a cover 1..2..3 The fans when wild and also me John and Sarah in the back '' Yes go go go (Paul)''

**(Paul) is the new Intercontinental champion**

(Paul) walked in my lockeroom sarah jumped up and ran over and hugged him Jumping up and down I rolled my eyes I got up from one of the benches and me and John walked over to congratulate him I hugged '' Great match mate but tonight I will have to beat his shut ok'' He laughed and nodded '' Yeah'' '' (Paul) when you were walking up did you see Mark anywhere'' He shook his head '' Sorry no I havn't'' I rolled my eyes '' Great he has a match with the Great Khali tonight''.

Me and Sarah walked down the corridor '' Ok lets find Mark'' Sarah nodded '' Yeah'' we continued to walk and that we bumped into something it was Adam '' Hey Bitchs what to you want'' I started to talk '' Hey where's your ho'' Adam grew angry '' What did you say!'' Sarah started to laugh '' she said ''where's your ho'' we looked behind him and found Eddie smiling he walked up to Adam bent down and pull down his pants and boxers Sarah started to laugh '' Big moon in the afternoon'' I laughed at Sarah's comment Adam went bight red and ran off still with his pants down John and (paul) heared the laughing and walked down near us '' What are you girls laughing at'' after 5 minutes we stop laughing '' Oh noting so you guy's ok'' They nodded '' we are fine but you guy's need to get off the suger because you have matches tonight'' I crossed my arms '' Yeah and I could say that to you and your coffee'' I said looking at his coffee cup in his hand '' Ok I take your word for it'' I nodded I looked at my watch '' Oh I have to find Mark his match is coming up they nodded I gave John I quick kiss and ran off I finally found Mark's lockeroom I knocked on but there was no answer I knocked again but there was no answer I found out the door was open knocking if I knock again there will be no answer I walked in '' Mark are you here'' It was to dark '' Mark your match is up next'' I heared something moving '' Mark is that you'' I heared walking '' Yes'' '' Mark I haven't heared from you in the past weeks'' he didn't answer '' Mark'' '' Becks am not fighting tonight'' I looked shocked '' What'' Mark didn't answer '' MARK I DON'T BELIEVE YOU WHERE'S THE DEADMAN THE UNDERTAKER THAT EVERYONE NOWS WHERE'S THE PEASON WHO'S 13 AND 0 AT THIS AVENT IS HE DEAD'' Mark looked at me but still I can't see him '' Becky you don't understand'' '' YEAH I MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND BUT I DO UNDERSTAND THAT THE UNDERTAKER WHO I KNEW ALL THESE YEARS IS DEAD YOU JACKASS'' I walked out leaving a shocked Mark to think I walked down the corridor to the curtain I started to cry a little '' I just can't beileve I just said that'' Eddie appeared he notice I was crying '' Hey Becks what's wrong'' I hugged him '' shhh Becks'' I looked up at Eddie '' Eddie I ...Just'' Eddie hugged me again '' Becks calm down please'' I heared walking behind me I turned it was Mark I walked up and hugged him '' am sorry for what I said'' Mark shook his head '' No you were right'' I looked let go off him '' Becks you were right the old me will never do this just run away I acted like a cowerd'' I looked at the floor '' am sorry for calling you a jackass'' Mark shook his head '' No you do need to'' I looked up to him '' Yes I do I shouldn't have called you it'' Mark shook his head again '' No I am one by the way I have been acting'' I smiled and me and Mark walked thought the curtains

**The undertaker Vs the Great Khali for the us title **

The Great Khali was already in the ring waiting for Mark than there a bong and the lights went out then Mark appeared with me beside him the fans were very happy to see him he started to walk down to the ring raised the lights as he does he took off his hat and his jacket and gave them to me and fans started to chant 'undertaker' over and over again the match started Mark started to punch Khali into a corner Khali covered up but Mark kept on punching him the ref tryed to get a clean break but Mark was having none of it and scares to ref out of the ring Mark will do anything to keep his us championship Mark knocked Khali over the top rop but Khali landed on his feet Mark walked up to the rop but Khali gramed his feet and pulled Mark out of the ring and the fist fight started again but this time Mark punch Khali in the eye and than wimped him into the stairs I was jumping up and down, Mark rolled Khali back into the ring and then covered him 1...2.. Khali kicked out Mark gramed Khalis Hair to get him back on his feet but then Khali poked Mark into the eye and cotheslined him Khali had the upper hand and started to beat Mark with bodyslams etc until Khali did a mistake he turned his back on Mark the fans started to chant again and than Mark sat up and got up to his feet Khali turned around and walked into a chokeslam Mark covered 1...2...3

**Mark still the us champion**

Sarah was going wild in the back '' Yeah he won!'' (Paul) again has to calm her minutes later me and Mark walked in Sarah go up and jumped on Mark '' Yeah you go Mark'' Mark smiled and hugged her back after a moment of hugging they stopped '' God am tried see you guy's later'' Mark walked out I turned around to the others '' Well that's the old undertaker'' They all nodded, then I looked at my watch '' Oh sarah your match is next are you ready Sarah nodded nervously '' Yes'' I smiled '' It's ok you will do fine'' Sarah nodded again '' Ok'' Sarah walked out and then turned back and notice that I was following her '' Becky aren't you coming'' I shook my head '' I have to get ready for my match sorry'' Then (Paul) smiled '' I will come with you'' Sarah smiled and nodded '' Thanks'' I waved happly '' good luck I will be watching'' She smiled and walked to the curtains.

**Sarah vs Lita**

Sarah and (Paul) walked out and down the rap she got in the ring with (Paul) She tucked her black hair behind her ears looking very nervous because she was about to fight her biggest match in her short time in the wwe Lita's music hit and she and Edge walked out with no championship (Paul) had a good look at Edge to make sure he won't get involved the match began and Lita had the upper hand because Sarah never faced her before in the back me and John were cheering for her '' Come on Sarah you can beat her ass'' I shouted still sitting on John's lap '' Bloody hell girl calm down you are hurting me'' I turned to him '' It's ok your a man'' John raised a eyebow '' What do you been by that'' I was about to answer and behind John was Eddie smiling he looked at the montior and stood there watching the match. Lita climbed on the top rop ready to do a high risk move she jumped but then Sarah saw it coming and dropkicked her in mid air Lita was down Sarah went for the cover 1..2.. Lita kicked out then Edge decided to get involved by climbing on the rop and when Sarah ran into the rops Edge gramed her hair and she fell on the floor but (Paul) ran around and hit Edge right across the face Lita was looking outside the ring shouting at (Paul) unaware that Sarah recovered she went behind lita and rolled her up 1..2..3.

**Sarah wins**

I went mad in the back '' Yes she did it!'' Eddie was also shouting at the top of his voice '' Yes Yes!'' John just smiled '' Oh I have to go to the bathroom see you in a min'' So me and Eddie sat down '' So Eddie been up to anything'' Eddie lower his head '' Notning'' I look concened '' Eddie wants wrong you have been like this for weeks now'' Eddie said notning '' Eddie'' Eddie just dissappeared '' Eddie don't'' he had gone I was confused but I hope he will tell me later on John came back from the bathroom '' Hey B you ok'' I looked up and smiled then the door busted open it was Sarah I jumped up and hugged her '' YES YOU DID IT'' Sarah smiled '' Thanks'' then she hugged back '' Are you ready for your match'' I nodded '' Hell Yeah'' she laughed '' Yeah and good luck''

**Break **

**Becky vs Melina for the womans championship**

''My match is coming up next'' I said near the curtains ready to go out my music hit and I walked out without John I got into the ring and pointed to the sky for Eddie then Melina's music hit and she came out without Johnny she had my womans title with her she got into the ring she got in my face she stapped me I looked the way she stapped me I smiled and nodded my head I ran to her and trackle her to the ground basting her head against the floor the ref tryed to stop me finally I stopped because the ref grabbed me and because for that Melina got the upper hand and started to hit me in the side of the head but a finally blocked it and gave her a big right hand in the side a the face knocking her unconscious I covered her 1..2..3

**Becky new womans champion**

I got on my knees with my hands in my face in shock John came running down the rap and gave me a big hug and me and John walked to the back but waiting at the back was Sarah I walked thought the curtains and then sarah jumped on me almost knocking me down '' Woah Sarah'' Sarah just hugged me '' Sa..ar..h ...ca..n't... b..ree.a.th'' She quickly let go '' Sorry''

Later on that night

John won his match with flying colours

All of us circle the montior in my lockeroom to watch the world championship having our fingers crossed for him

The Match went on me and Sarah were restless waiting for a winner

We all saw rey on the top rop and hie west coast pop 1..2..3

We all went mad I was crying and shaking '' Yes Rey has won the big one'' I ran out to meet him and I bumped into Chavo and vickie '' Hey you guy's'' Rey came into view I ran up to him and hugged him and than Chavo and Vickie I stood there smiling then one name came into my mind _Eddie_ I ran to find him I finally found him outside the building alone

'' Eddie are you ok'' Eddie turned around and walked up to me '' Becky I have to leave'' I stood there confused '' What do you mean leave'' Then Sarah and the rest walked up to me '' Becky why are you so upset'' I turned around and stood there was vickie '' err Vickie'' Lucky for her God let everyone see him because he has to leave and go back to heaven ''Vickie'' Vickie looked over my shoulder she stood there shocked '' Eddie'' Eddie smiled '' Hi my love'' Eddie and her hugged she was crying and we all were '' Eddie please don't leave'' Sarah said siffing Eddie walked to her and hugged her he hugged everyone and then it came to me '' Eddie I will ever forget you we will never'' Eddie smiled '' Thank you'' Becky could you sing me one more song I siffed and nodded Eddie started to fly our hands were still together but slowly grew apart I started to sing:

It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
you always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
a beautiful smile to hide the pain.

CHORUS:  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and ev'rything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
I would be nothing with out you.

(CHORUS)

Fly, fly, fly away,  
you let me fly so high.  
Oh, fly, fly,  
so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you,  
the wind beneath my wings.

Eddie did one last wave and then dissappeared in the night sky

we all stood there and said in our mind

_Eddie will ever forget you_

**It's finish WOOT I hope you liked it and last chapter**

**Eddie Eddie Eddie **

**1967-2005**

**we miss you**


End file.
